


Луна. Алая.

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blindness, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Philosophy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: Его мечтой было счастье не только для себя, но и для всего мира. Для каждого человека, живущего в нём. Вот только способ, каким он собирался достичь этой мечты, был «неправильным». Никто не захотел бы жить в иллюзии, потому что это было «неправильно».





	Луна. Алая.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Charles).



Реальность отделяет нас от воображаемого мира всего лишь одним зеркалом.  
— «Полночь в Париже»

***

Подушечки пальцев мазнули по разведённой в палитре краске, а затем перепорхнули на дерево маски, вырисовывая узор. Изуна работал, от усердия тыкаясь языком в уголок нижней губы. Старший брат не помогал ему — лишь бросал порой рассеянные взгляды, вальяжно развалившись на футоне, набросав сверху кучу мелких подушечек и потягивая кисеру.  
В комнате, формально принадлежавшей Изуне и в которой Мадара имел привычку проводить львиную долю своего времени, было хорошо. Уютно, несмотря на то что она пропахла краской и опилками. Отец шутил, что если они проторчат там целый день, то начнут видеть всякое, потому что краска погрузит их в своё гендзюцу, и советовал им быть осторожней.  
Он задумчиво выпускал дым в воздух и вид имел отсутствующий…  
Мадара никогда не готовил маску к праздникам — это совершенно не отвечало его интересам. Слишком скучно. А вот Изуна всегда был в восторге: любил вырезать их из дерева, счищать шероховатости, подготовляя к покраске, он обожал придумывать каждый год что-то особенное: иероглиф (всегда разный) то на щеке, то на виске. Больше всех остальных зверей ему нравилось обрисовывать мордочки лис — и его маска всегда, неизменно была лисьей. Девятая уже, а остальные восемь можно было лицезреть на стенах его комнаты. Отцу и Мадаре доставались все остальные звери и птицы. Он грезил лисами, этот мечтательный ребёнок, наслушавшийся легенд о лисах-демонах — и на Охоте всё мечтал поймать одного.  
Название праздника было всего лишь традицией — там подавно ни на кого не охотились. Как считал отец, раньше в костюмы наряжались только те, кто изображал хенгеёкаев — людей, умевших превращаться в разных зверей. Скорее всего, за этими-то смельчаками и гонялись раньше, пытаясь поймать — веселья ради. Была такая легенда, гласившая, что на острова Наги и Оузу после падения последнего лепестка сакуры приходят оборотни — в своём человеческом обличье.  
Сейчас шиноби собирались на празднество, чтобы три дня напролёт пить сидр и саке, петь песни, танцевать и рассказывать друг другу истории. Это было время, когда все деревни забывали свои распри. Это было время мира. Время дружбы. Традиция, исчисляемая веками.  
Это было время, когда так легко было затеряться в толпе.  
死 — _с м е р т ь_ — кисть выводила иероглиф на драконьей маске, предназначенной для Мадары.  
Себе Изуна не написал ничего.  
Табачный дым клубился в воздухе. Мадара затягивался рассеянно и был… влюблён. Безобразно, глупо и бесповоротно потерял голову, и сейчас — грезил о встрече.  
— А знаешь, — он ненадолго спустился на землю и посмотрел на младшего братишку, повинуясь внезапному желанию посвятить того в свою самую-большую-и-страшную тайну. Но сказал ему вместо этого совсем другое. — Я так рад, что ты мой брат.  
— Ты чего это, — фыркнул Изуна, но всё же тепло улыбнулся ему, на минуту оторвавшись от работы.  
— Я тоже хочу. — Мадара оставил свою трубку и сполз футона. — Дай мне тоже что-нибудь покрасить.  
Его младший брат ехидно хмыкнул.

— Если что, моя легенда такова: я… Я…  
До берега было ещё минут десять: горная гряда Наги маячила впереди, они с Изуной синхронно гребли, пока тот в десятый раз рассказывал старшему брату о своих планах (он в прошлом году видел здесь странного мальчишку-пиротехника, одногодку, который весь праздник был занят тем, что собирал какое-то хитроумное приспособление, позволявшее летать без чакры) — и теперь ему хотелось найти этого сорванца. Проверить работу его устройства, принять участие в запуске супер-мега-здоровского фейерверка, который расколет небо пополам («Он обязательно должен, я видел его ракеты — высший класс!»), а потом вытащить этого аутсайдера танцевать и веселиться.  
И Мадара в десятый раз закатил глаза и мягко позволил себе усомниться, что такой мальчишка согласится.  
Когда речь зашла о его планах, он первым делом постарался придумать отговорку, если отец, в этом году отказавшийся от праздника, поинтересуется, как они провели Охоту.  
— Я был в башне и разговаривал с ками. Сойдёт?  
Изуна приподнял бровь и посмотрел на него с такой иронией, что Мадара раздражённо цыкнул.  
— Веселился с друзьями?  
Младший брат в свою очередь закатил глаза.  
— Я не знаю, что сказать отцу, если он спросит, как я провёл праздник, — наконец признался Мадара.  
— Может, скажешь ему правду? Он заслуживает знать её.  
— Нет, слишком рано.  
Их лодка нашла носом берег и с толчком причалила. Мадара сложил вёсла и нетерпеливо перемахнул через борт. Вдвоём они оттащили её под навесы, построенные специально для хранения лодок в период праздника.  
Путников здесь встречали какофония огней, ароматов и звуков. Запах дыма, копчёной рыбы, сладостей, мяты, саке, водорослей, свежесрубленного дерева: вихрь ароматов, бросавших сразу в водоворот происходящего. Берег был наполнен зазывалами, раскинувшими на песке покрывала с разными побрякушками, небольшие палаточки. Часы, браслеты, статуэтки, диковины, собранные со всего материка, украшения для волос, маски и облачения для тех, кто не успел подготовиться к предстоящему празднику, окрики вроде «Вы всю жизнь будете помнить день, когда купили это!», или «Талисман на удачу!», или «Два по цене одного!»

Два бокала сидра, выцепленные с ближайшей бочки, сделали предвкушение предстоящей встречи невыносимым. Страшно хотелось танцевать. Что-то свербило под сердцем и выгрызало его, пока ночь с аппетитом пожирала сумерки и набрасывала на небеса звёздное покрывало. На острове стали зажигаться огни сотен костров, тут и там обретала дыхание музыка, наполняя ночь отравленным очарованием, но…  
Его всё не было.  
Молодые и старые, девушки и юноши, люди всех цветов сновали туда-сюда, отыскивая друг друга. Люди поднимались на цыпочки, пытаясь заглянуть поверх чужих голов, кто-то окликал других: разноязычные приветствия и обрывки разговоров вплетались в канву праздника, бежали по самим его венам. За счастливыми возгласами следовали бурные объятия, обмен новостями, сплетнями, и чем больше широких улыбок и довольных шиноби Мадара видел, тем больше он злился, отбивая ногой ритмы в такт музыке.  
Сенджу Хаширама был взбалмошным юношей: безалаберный, баламутный, мальчик-хаос, мальчик-вечно-опаздываю, полная противоположность пунктуальному до безобразия Мадаре. _И сейчас он вновь не успел вовремя._  
Смущённая луна уже окрашивала в кровавый небеса, неспешно поднимаясь из-за горизонта, а его всё не было.

— Мадара-химе.  
Чьи-то руки обвили его сзади, втискивая в себя. От вкрадчивых ноток этого голоса и обжигающих собственнических объятий стало трудно дышать.  
— Почему так долго? — выдох.  
Мадара откинул голову на чужое плечо и недовольно поджал губы.  
— Слиш-ком, чёрт возь-ми, дол-го, — отчеканивая каждый слог, продолжил Мадара, вцепляясь в предплечья Хаширамы. Дыхание всё ещё не могло прийти в норму, по венам растекался жидкий огонь, а Сенджу всё не отпускал. Он тоже соскучился. Ткнулся лбом в плечо Мадары и стоял так, не желая, чтобы согревающее сердца мгновение прекращалось.  
Как же Хаширама скучал по нему. Как будто они виделись не три дня назад, а три года.  
— Прости, — наконец сказал он. — Мне нужно было помочь маме, и я не мог выдвинуться, не закончив дело. Правда, прости.  
— Пошли уже.  
Учиха нашёл в себе силы сбросить объятие, схватил опоздавшего за локоть и потащил вперёд.  
Он знал Южный берег и любил его. Большую часть времени, проведённого на острове, он танцевал здесь. Был тут свой колорит, свой шарм: здесь было не так много людей из Страны Огня — больше из Железа, Чая, Дождя. Здесь, как и он, больше пили сидр, чем саке, совсем не запускали фейерверков, зато танцевать начинали, когда солнце вот-вот покидало зенит, а заканчивали тогда, когда желание лечь спать становилось непреодолимым. Кто-то из музыкантов не спал вовсе: и певучие мелодии разносились между стволов деревьев, по полянкам, по пляжу, по морской глади часы напролёт.  
Их кимоно, как всегда, не сочетались: Мадара — в невесомом белом, расшитом тёмно-синими драконами, Хаширама, наоборот, в чёрном, с золотыми огненными языками на шёлке. Копна волос Учихи, извечно растрёпанная и выглядящая плачевно-хаотично, этим вечером заплетена в толстенную тяжёлую косу.  
— И всё-таки я не очень хочу танцевать, — заметил Хаширама, наблюдая за шиноби. — Я и не пробовал толком никогда…  
— Именно поэтому я собираюсь показать тебе, как это здорово.  
Неуверенность в голосе Хаширамы будила в нём ликование.

Мадара обвил руками талию Хаширамы, радуясь, что маска скрывает его вспыхнувшее лицо. Кровь вскипела и прилила к голове. Тот слегка неловко положил руки ему на плечи, притянул к себе и ткнулся подбородком в плечо, тоже смущённый.  
— Я предвкушал этот праздник с того самого дня, как мы познакомились. — Голос Хаширамы вибрировал и был непривычно глухим, он растворялся в окружающем сумраке и проникал под кожу.  
— Я тоже.  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза сквозь прорези масок. Мадаре показалось, что его прошибло током: обжигающее тепло разлилось по всему телу. Слишком хорошо.  
Это был первый раз, когда Мадара променял музыку огня, музыку энергии и сумасшедших, до тупой вибрирующей усталости в ногах танцев от заката до рассвета на тягуче-томную музыку для влюблённых. Она лилась неспешно, обволакивала и укрывала, несла по течению куда-то вдаль. Они просто переминались с ноги на ногу, покачиваясь на одном месте и кружась.  
Он ничуть не жалел.

Потом они забрались в еловый бор. Алеющие лунные лучи терялись в кронах деревьев. Мадара вытащил кисеру и кисет для табака. Его спутник удивлённо сморгнул.  
— Не знал, что ты куришь.  
Учиха ухмыльнулся. Он скатал шарик табака, затолкал его в трубку и раскурил, выдохнув дым в лицо своему спутнику. Хаширама кашлянул, отфыркиваясь. Мадара уютно устроился в чужих руках, зажмурился и снова затянулся. Он был счастлив.  
Они захватили с собой маленький бочонок сидра и, когда алеющая луна стала гаснуть в предрассветных небесах, вынули пробку.  
Учиха наполнил игристой жидкостью бокал и пригубил. Хаширама, устроившийся рядышком, плечом к плечу, мягко коснулся пальцами его запястья, направляя руку к себе — и отпил тоже. Возможно, из этих рук он принял бы даже яд.  
Они пили сидр, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы поцеловаться. Они словно оголодали, будто никогда прежде не видели друг друга.  
Сухая ветка хрустнула где-то справа, и Хаширама тут же повернул голову на звук. Шарк-шарк-шарк-шарк — какой-то зверёк пробирался сквозь упавшие ветви где-то рядом с ними.  
Лисица прошмыгнула в их укромное местечко и остановилась, уставившись на спаянных в объятиях молодых людей. Мадара сонно посмотрел ей в глаза долю секунды, прежде чем вздрогнуть: лиса грациозно махнула тремя своими хвостами, а ещё через мгновение на её месте предстала юная девушка в расшитой огненными узорами алой мантии. Она сидела прямо на иголках, скрестив ноги, и три хвоста аккуратно лежали рядом с её левой ногой.  
Она была с огненно-рыжей гривой спутанных волос, а её светлые глаза смотрели на двух ошалевших шиноби с нескрываемым весельем.  
Это длилось всего несколько мгновений. Лисица ухмыльнулась, сделала странный жест рукой — то ли приветствие, то ли прощание, кончик одного из хвостов дёрнулся, а затем зверь рыжим размытым пятном метнулся прямо Мадаре под руку, сцапав кисет с табаком и курительную трубку.  
— Эй! — наконец пришёл в себя Мадара, и его хриплый голос лаем раздался среди деревьев. Лисы уже и след простыл.  
Он вскочил на ноги, сбросив с себя руку Хаширамы. Сердце билось как бешеное.  
— Ты видел? Нет, видел? Давай за ней!  
— Мадара! — крикнули ему вслед, но единственное, что оставалось Сенджу — это подскочить и броситься вдогонку.  
Демоническую лису в тот день они, увы, так и не поймали.

Он вернулся домой окрылённым. Никогда в своей жизни он не был счастлив так, как теперь. Эта Охота была лучшим праздником в его жизни, и он был влюблён ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Мадара был настолько поглощён другим человеком, что потерял голову.  
Мадара весь светился, когда забегал в свою комнату, и он задумчиво напевал одну из мелодий праздника, запавших в сердце, когда менял роскошное кимоно на обычное домашнее и расплетал свою косу, расчёсываясь перед зеркалом.  
В один момент отражение угрожающе замерло, заставив его прервать своё занятие и в удивлении раскрыть рот, и затем моргнуло ему. Потом ещё раз. В заалевших шаринганами радужках узор томое превратился в Неведомое.  
— Время прийти в себя, Мадара, — сказало оно его голосом.

/

В следующую минуту он обнаружил, что плашмя лежит на письменном столе. Нога, которую он поджал под себя, затекла и отчаянно болела. Он сшиб баночку с тушью для кисти, и она пролилась по столу, запачкав его руки, кимоно, лицо, какие-то свитки.  
Закусив губу, он выпластал из-под себя ногу и пошевелил ею, разгоняя кровь.  
Долгие несколько минут он тупо осматривался. Он был здесь (где?), и в то же время — безгранично далеко отсюда. Ворох документов на низком широком столике, за которым он спал — кипа бумаг и раскрытых свитков занимала большую его часть. Дорогой ковёр. Он на нём сидел. Окно. Вечерело. На стене — доспехи. Сундук с боеприпасами — память услужливо подсказала эту деталь; десятка два разномастных карт, развешанных по стенам, и ещё больше схем и планов, начерченных от руки. Его рукой, это ведь он корпел над ними, склонясь поздними вечерами над бумагой, вот за этим столом…  
Схемы нападений, отступлений. Защиты… деревни.  
Пролившаяся тушь подползла к краю небольшого зеркальца прямоугольной формы. Мадара взял его, вытер чернила о подол рубахи, бросил взгляд.  
Усталые глаза с отблесками беспокойства в зрачках воззрились на него в ответ. Извечные мешки под глазами. Правая щека заляпана тушью.  
Где-то внутри юный Мадара всё ещё задыхался от тепла прошедшего праздника, от сумасшедших поцелуев и пригубленного в последний вечер саке, а Мадара настоящий, взрослый, содрогнувшийся от навалившейся на него реальности, отбросил проклятое стекло прочь, стискивая кулаки до хруста в побелевших костяшках. Бешенство напало, раздирая внутренности, и он в ярости ударил по крышке стола, разламывая его, отбрасывая подальше от себя обломки, разрывая попавшие под руку свитки, комкая бумагу на сотни мелких кусочков. К чёрту эти документы, к чёрту всё.  
К чёрту _Коноху_. Слово всплыло в голове наваждением и впилось в левое плечо раскалённой печатью, оставляя выжженный на нём знак Анбу. Впилась в рёбра, заковывая в тиски и мешая вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Его неконтролируемо трясло. По языку растекалась горечь.  
Иллюзия вцепилась в его воображение и не отпускала. Перед глазами всё ещё мелькали образы: еловые иголки впиваются в ладони, когда Мадара склоняется, чтобы выдохнуть Хашираме в губы;  
пальцы Хаширамы у него на запястье, когда тот делает свою первую затяжку;  
медленный танец;  
его собственные пальцы, распускающие косу, которую он заплетал Хашираме;  
и настолько просто, настолько хорошо, до мурашек по коже пробирающе, изумительно: лишь они двое, они двое во всём мире. Им принадлежит весь лес, всё небо и все светила на нём, вся музыка и… жизнь.

Это был первый раз, когда Учиха Мадара погрузил себя в гендзюцу.

***

— А ещё я сегодня научился восстанавливать зрение. Я правда… правда могу вернуть возможность видеть тому, кто окончательно ослеп… я говорю об Учихе Ясуо. Сегодня я смог его исцелить. Он видит, а его шаринган, как он мне сказал, функционирует… как у вас это называется — абсолютно нормально?  
В голосе Хаширамы звучали неприкрытые радость и гордость, он весь сиял, сообщая эту новость.  
Мадара, сидевший рядом с ним, тоже лыбился — до боли в скулах — и ликовал: как-никак, он узнал об этом первым. И помогал ему всё это время: сперва рассказывал об особенностях их глаз, без утайки, начистоту, затем вместе с ним до поздней ночи засиживался над книгами, таскал в их комнату еду, чтобы этот горе-медик не закончил свою жизнь раньше положенного — Хаширама настолько увлекался, что забывал обо всём остальном, и его приходилось запихивать в него суши и прочую наскоро приготовленную дрянь чуть ли не силой.  
Теперь, с этим человеком, сидевшим за их семейным столом, клан Учиха мог навсегда забыть о проклятии, связанном с их глазами. Теперь это в прошлом.  
— Правда? Правда-правда? — Изуна переспросил, не в силах поверить, но также не сумев сдержать широченной довольной улыбки — все знали, что если Хаширама что-либо говорит, то это не может быть ложью. А Таджима, глядя сначала на Мадару, затем на его избранника, негромко, грудным смехом рассмеялся и потрепал самого перспективного медика в стране Огня по волосам.  
Мадара с довольным вздохом положил голову на плечо Хаширамы и закрыл глаза. Его виска игриво коснулись чужие губы, а отец произнёс что-то, пытавшееся быть похожим на возмущённое «Кхм» — с затерявшимися там искорками смеха.

— Мы же уже говорили с тобой об этом.  
Его голос сорвался громом с неба. Тон Сенджу Хаширамы почему-то не предвещал ничего хорошего, хотя, между прочим, Мадара не делал ничего, за что к нему следовало бы обращаться с такой нотой.  
— А? О чём? — бросили ему в ответ, поджимая губы. В воздухе распространялось благоухание подкрадывающейся беды.  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь. Где Тобирама? Где мои родители? И где мы?  
Мы у себя дома  
Мы у себя дома  
У СЕБЯ ДОМА  
МЫ ВМЕСТЕ  
МЫ СЧАСТЛИВЫ  
Мадара воззрился на него с ужасом. Мир начало шатать, он заскрежетал, распадаясь на осколки. На первый взгляд казалось, что ничего не изменилось, все предметы остались на своих местах, но поменялась концепция пребывания: он вспомнил, где находится, непостижимым образом эта мысль пустила корни в его сознании. Комната, в которой они находились, казалась теперь бесконечно маленькой и неуютной. Пустой, холодной. Комната, помимо которой в этом мире не было ничего. Только небольшой его кусочек за окном — домашний сад да растущий позади дома лес, в котором никто из них никогда не был по-настоящему: в этой иллюзии были обрывки дома, выуженные из памяти, в котором протекли первые несколько лет его жизни, склеенные обрывки воспоминаний, созданное хрупкое, мимолётное подобие счастья.  
А теперь…  
Это имя, отдающее стылой ненавистью и затравленной яростью — оно клином вбилось в мирный семейный вечер и разрушило всё. Мадара вспомнил узор своего вечного мангекё в отражении зеркала — и содрогнулся.  
В этой реальности Тобирамы не существовало. А Хаширама… Хаширама каким-то образом повёл себя не так, как предписывал ему шаблон иллюзии.  
С холодеющим сердцем он встал из-за стола и подошёл к окну. Оттуда с небес на него взирал кричаще-кровавый зрачок луны.  
— Забудь то, что ты сейчас сказал, пожалуйста, — глухо пробормотал Учиха, впиваясь пальцами в подоконник. — Пожалуйста, не спорь, просто… забудь.  
Он испугался. Собственное гендзюцу как будто преследовало его.  
— Я не могу.  
— Тогда я тебя заставлю! — он содрогнулся, срываясь на крик. Принялся обшаривать взглядом комнату в поисках зеркала, любого зеркала, в которое он мог бы посмотреть, чтобы здесь, в собственной иллюзии, заставить образ человека в свой голове замолчать.

/

Он то ли выругался, то ли сказал что-то ещё; звук своего нервного крика вырвал его из состояния транса и заставил резко подскочить, усаживаясь на футоне и до побелевших костяшек зарываясь пальцами в простыни. Перед глазами всё ещё вытанцовывал диск иллюзорного ночного светила, а в душе горечью разливалось беспокойство: всё пошло не так, как нужно было. Что-то не получилось, его эксперимент провалился. Погружая самого себя в иллюзию перед сном, он думал, что предусмотрел всё, однако даже в его подсознании Хаширама повёл себя по-своему. Почему? В чём заключалась его ошибка?  
— Мадара?  
Пальцы, обжегшие холодом, нашли его запястье, проверяя пульс (сумасшедше участившийся вслед за галопом скачущим сердцем), и Мадара даже не счёл нужным выдернуть руку: он был оглушён происходившим в его голове. Погружение было настолько реальным, что, когда он вынырнул, сознание закачалось на волнах, на некоторое время отказываясь воспринимать саму реальность.  
Учиха пришёл в себя только тогда, когда человек, бывший с ним рядом, оказался совсем близко, баюкая его лицо в своих ладонях и обжигая дыханием щеку.  
На несколько секунд его затопило инстинктивное желание прижаться как можно крепче к тому, с кем он делил футон, бросить себя в его объятия, закрыть глаза и забыться. Сенджу Хаширама был единственным, кто мог вызвать подобный порыв. Только он умел успокоить его и принести умиротворение в его мысли.  
— Слышишь меня? — донеслось до него как сквозь пелену тумана.  
— Я… да, слышу. Всё в порядке, всё хорошо.  
Ложь сорвалась с языка бессознательно. Мадара не смог бы ответить, кому он пытается соврать: Хашираме или же себе. Он всё ещё плохо соображал, а во рту ядовито жгло разочарование: он… он не смог. Не получилось. Он считал себя мастером в области гендзюцу, а столь простая постановка просто рассыпалась в его руках, прахом запачкав его пальцы.  
— В порядке? Да твоя чакра взбесилась, как будто ты пытался сложить одновременно десять печатей!  
— Всё хорошо… — автоматически отпарировал он, отстраняя его руки от своего лица и отодвигаясь от него сам. Подполз к противоположному краю футона, отдёрнул занавеску и уставился на залитый белесым лунным светом сад. «Хорошо» было только у плывущей в небесном алкоголе луны. Бледной.  
Итак, не следует экспериментировать с иллюзиями, когда Хаширама находится рядом. Особенно, как с остервенением подумалось ему, когда они спят. И стоит обдумать вопросы, важнее которых сейчас не было ничего: почему он выбрался из гендзюцу самостоятельно (в том ли причина, что он сам погрузил себя в него?), как избежать этого в дальнейшем и почему — почему, почему, почему? — человек, которого он любил, обрёл в его подсознании волю, отличную от воли Мадары. И как сделать так, чтобы подобного больше никогда не случалось.  
— Слушай… — знакомым тоном начал было оставшийся за его спиной, но продолжить ему не дали.  
— Скажи мне… — Мадара повернулся к нему, возвращая занавеску на место. Если бы не темнота, они глядели бы друг другу прямо в глаза. Наверное. — Ты можешь исцелять слепоту? — Секунду назад у него в голове было пусто, а потом на краю сознания полыхнула вспышка внезапной мысли, которую он не успел обдумать: и слова сорвались с языка без его ведома.  
— Что?  
Хаширама прекрасно услышал с первого раза и переспросил только лишь для того, чтобы выиграть время и дать себе чуть больше секунд для лихорадочного осмысления поразившего его вопроса.  
— Ты можешь исцелять слепоту? — решив не отступать, повторил он. — Если бы я перестал видеть, смог бы ты вернуть мне зрение?  
— Ты же должен понимать, что я не всесилен, это зависело бы от многих…  
— Понятно, — выплюнул Мадара. Всего лишь пригрезилось, конечно же…  
Технически всё это время он не спал, поэтому сейчас на него навалилась усталость, требовавшая вернуться обратно на футон и смежить веки. И в то же время в голове метались мысли, которые следовало обдумать прямо сейчас. Срочно.  
— Ты не дослушал. Это зависело бы…  
— Мне и так ясно, что ты не можешь, так что не утруждай себя.  
Он поднялся на ноги, схватил аккуратно сложенную возле изголовья футона одежду, сжав сквозь ткань небольшое прямоугольное зеркальце, и начал торопливо одеваться.  
— Ты куда?  
— На крышу.  
Не на их крышу, естественно. На любую другую: здание управления АНБУ, резиденция Хокаге, Академия шиноби, конохская больница — только бы подальше и прочь.  
Первый Хокаге тяжело вздохнул. Этот вздох нагнал уходящего в спину, коснулся её, призывая остаться. Но слов, которые подтвердили бы немой призыв, произнесено не было, и Учиха затворил за собой сёдзи.  
Он шёл в темноте по направлению к больнице и думал, что не только у него есть привычка врать, используя якобы много значащее «Всё хорошо». Интересно только, кто из них начал прикрываться этими словами первым.  
Перед глазами у него стояла отпечатанная картинка: отец улыбается и треплет Хашираму, донельзя счастливого, по волосам…  
Если лекарства от потери зрения не существует, то однажды он ослепнет, потому что сладкие картины, которые предлагает гендзюцу, — это наркотик, с которого почти невозможно соскочить.

***

У них у обоих, как у глав своих кланов, была одна и та же проблема. Хаширама предпочитал и вовсе не задумываться об этом, уповая на то, что в ближайшие годы ему не потребуется заниматься этим вопросом. Тобирама ядовито плевался и на пальцах доказывал ему, что наследник клана — это практически наследник Хокаге. Жители деревни наверняка остановят свой выбор на сыне знаменитого основателя поселения, на наследнике легендарного медика, которого уже при жизни называют Богом Шиноби. Но это было пустое.  
Должность Хокаге, как не уставал он повторять, была выборной. Не имеет значения происхождение человека. Главное — воля Огня, живущая в его сердце. К тому же, у них не было никаких гарантий, что его дочь или сын унаследуют его таланты.  
Но и это было пустым, вовсе не главным, не тем, из-за чего он отмахивался от подобных разговоров, всегда переводя тему в другое русло.  
У него был Мадара. Он любил его до потемнения в глазах. Он любил его сумасшедше. Никакие соображения о благополучии клана, никакое ропчущее тихое беспокойство соклановцев по этому поводу и в принципе ничто иное не смогло бы заставить его заняться поиском невесты. Он был недоступен для «правильной» семейной жизни, подразумевавшей жену и детей, потому что он выбрал в свои спутники жизни другого человека.  
Мадара время от времени вспоминал о своей ситуации и привычно бесился, тоже, впрочем, откладывая это дело в долгий ящик. Естественно, что ни о какой супруге речи не шло: он был накрепко связан с Хаширамой и, хоть порой он выглядел этим недовольным, на самом деле он любил его, быть может, даже больше, чем любили его самого.  
В деревне об этом не говорили. Вообще. Ни одной сплетни. Возможно, ответ висел в воздухе, витал там, ясный и осязаемый, настолько очевидный, что не требовал огласки. Мадара постоянно появлялся рядом с Хаширамой, он был его капитаном АНБУ, в конце концов, помогал ему решать вопросы, начиная от дурацких и заканчивая советами по поводу кланов, которые стоило привлечь на их сторону в ближайшее время. Они вместе возвращались домой. В их дом.

Когда Учиха впервые озвучил мысль об отмене передачи по наследству должности главы клана, в глазах у обоих протанцевал всполох тревожливых искорок. Они друг друга поняли.  
— Это ломает традицию. Ты об этом подумал?  
— Коноха тоже ломает традицию. Сам-то мозгами шевелил хоть немного, когда основывал поселение?  
Хаширама не мог ничего поделать — губы сами разъехались в улыбке. Он невинно усмехнулся, уставившись в потолок комнаты.  
— Мне кажется, многие обычные шиноби не согласятся, однако…  
— Если у какого-то главы не появится наследника, выбора у них не будет, — подхватил мысль Учиха. — Или, по крайней мере, они увидят в предложении передавать титул по заслугам человека, а не по его происхождению, рациональное зерно.  
— Да. У какого-нибудь главы, — кивнул Хаширама.

***

В один летний день Мадара проснулся раньше Хаширамы и лежал теперь, вытянувшись, на футоне, ловя отголоски полузабытого сна. Тик-так, тик-так — секундная стрелка лениво ползла по циферблату часов. Слабый ветерок развевал тонкую шторку, прикрывавшую широкое окно, и приносил в комнату свежесть зарождающегося утра.  
Хаширама мирно сопел, прижавшись плечом к его плечу, и Мадара осторожно сел, всматриваясь в его лицо. Вчера он пришёл домой поздно, чрезвычайно вымотанный, и уснул, сказав лишь то, что заключение договора с Киригакуре увенчалось успехом. Выражение его лица было умиротворённым, счастливым — и это до глубины души возмутило его, всколыхнуло волну раздражения в нём. Как может сильнейший человек мира шиноби быть таким довольным после паскудной работы дипломата? Как вообще можно было быть довольным, отдавая всего себя, без остатка, такому огромному количеству людей? Хокаге выматывался, день за днём возвращался усталым, а возможно, вообще ночевал бы в своём кабинете или где-нибудь поблизости, если бы не делил кое с кем ложе.  
Мадара скрипнул зубами и соскользнул с футона, поборов гадкое желание случайно «пнуть» или задеть спящего и почти сразу одёрнул себя за такие мысли. Хаширама ведь действительно уставал. Всегда просыпался первым, даже когда — очень редко — мог позволить себе поспать чуть подольше. Он в принципе был ранней пташкой, а с такой должностью, как титул Хокаге, он не смог бы подолгу нежиться в кровати, даже если бы захотел. Сейчас же он спал, мирно сопя, и на губах его играла едва заметная полуулыбка, которую Мадара научился подмечать на его лице. Это умиротворение, это довольство подняли вихрь возмущения в душе Мадары, но он постарался отогнать мысли прочь. Деревня — это важно. Хаширама трудится на благо Конохи.  
_Чёртовой_ Конохи.  
Не думай об обезьянах, Мадара. Тебе ведь деревня важна ничуть не меньше, чем ему. Вы основали её вместе. Ты тоже заботишься о ней, она тоже часть твоего сердца, как и у Хаширамы. Ты ведь тоже любишь приходить на скалу, с которой когда-то всё началось, и с любовью во взгляде  ~~, от которой сердце заходится злой дрожью,~~ окидывать взглядом всё, чего удалось достичь.  
Нет, конечно же. Наглая противная ложь, от которой содержимое желудка просится наружу. Так и хочется позволить ему вырваться. Чувствовать блевотную горечь на языке всегда приятнее, чем приторную ложь, противно сводящую зубы.  
Заваривал чай тоже всегда Хаширама, потому что Мадаре не доводилось просыпаться раньше.  
Когда проспавший лишние часа три Хокаге проснулся и возмутился тем, что его не разбудили как обычно, Мадара посоветовал тому заткнуться и позавтракать. Хашираму ждали подостывшая к тому времени еда и чайник, совсем недавно поставленный на огонь.

***

Пар от воды перестал взвиваться в воздух уже давно, но человек, кое-как втиснувшийся в офуро из-за своего немаленького роста, не замечал этого. От некогда горячей воды он разомлел, и стоило ему на несколько минут расслабиться, как хроническая усталость смежила налившиеся тяжестью веки. Волосы на макушке и та их часть, что спускалась к плечам и чуть ниже, уже успела высохнуть, тогда как часть их пребывала в воде и казалась причудливыми зарослями водорослей.  
— Долго тебе ещё?  
Спящий не отреагировал.  
— Хаширама! Ты опять заснул! Хаширама!  
— А?  
Его голова дёрнулась, взгляд некоторое время оставался расфокусированным. Усталые карие глаза остановились на вошедшем, и с губ сорвался тяжёлый вздох. В висках пробудилась убаюканная сном пульсирующая боль. Нужно было выбираться из приютившей его ненадолго в тепле ванной и заниматься делами. Как обычно.

Пиала с чаем остыла, как до неё — вода в офуро. Хаширама не сделал ни глотка. Он сидел за столом, уткнувшись невидящим взглядом в какие-то бумаги, и размышлял, опершись локтями на стол и положив подбородок на переплетённые друг с другом пальцы.  
Заметивший документы Мадара вспыхнул и цыкнул, злобно выцеживая:  
— Опять это? Мы же договорились — никаких бумаг дома. Никаких! И так почти всё время мы проводим на работе!  
— Это не работа, — глухо ответили ему.  
— А что?  
— Да так… Одно дело.

— «Да так»? — хрипло переспросил Мадара несколько часов спустя, улучив момент, когда Хаширама, двигавшийся с самого утра как сомнамбула, выпустил документы из вида, и сграбастав их со стола для обстоятельного ознакомления. — Всего лишь «да так»?  
Он был страшно бледен, а руки, сжимавшие письмо с безукоризненно выведенными кистью иероглифами, тряслись. Его голос срывался от возмущения, которое отодвинуло на второй план даже его гнев.  
— Предложение о браке! От какого-то человека, основавшего какое-то захудалое дрянное поселение шиноби на клочке земли у берегов нашей страны? И ты… ты…  
— Мадара…  
— Размышлял над этим весь день! Обдумывал! — его голос звенел от напряжения. — Мито Узумаки! «Не захочет ли глава деревни, Скрытой в листве, принять предложение…» Не захочет! Ни ради деревни, ни ради чего-либо ещё — я не допущу даже мысли о…  
— Я не собирался принимать предложение! Не первое, к твоему сведению. Я думал, как объяснить ситуацию так, чтобы человек, с которым дружил мой отец и с которым поддерживаю связь я, не обиделся. Можешь представить себе такое? Я хочу отказать так, чтобы не пострадала моя с ним дружба!  
Он выхватил из чужих рук бумаги, воспользовавшись моментом оцепенения, охватившего Мадару при словах «не первое предложение».  
— Какие приятные откровения я узнаю. А если бы эта тема не всплыла: что, ничего бы не сказал мне, а? Думаешь, можно просто умолчать о таком, обойти стороной? Вести себя как ни в чём не бывало? А, Хаширама? — Учиха продолжал оставаться бледным, а в чёрных глазах пополам с бешенством поселился страх. Ужас быть покинутым. Хаширама заметил его. — Я не позволю тебе согласиться, даже если ты захочешь это сделать, понял? Вся дипломатия может пойти куда подальше — и она пойдёт, слышишь?  
Не первое предложение о браке. Эта новость не удивила его —ему тоже наносили визиты и присылали письма того же содержания, — но сам факт замалчивания остальных случаев подобного рода привёл в бешенство.  
— Ещё раз повторяю тебе: я не собирался принимать это предложение.  
— Почему? Девушку, предлагаемую тебе в невесты, описывают потрясающе хорошо. — Тон стал ядовито спокойным. Обман, на который Сенджу не клюнул. — Как торговцы, получившие редкий товар и старающиеся как можно дороже сбыть его с рук. Но даже если они хотят сбыть его с рук, предложение-то выгодное. Как они его описывают.  
— Потому что у меня есть ты. И я люблю только тебя.

***

— Очнись, Мадара-химе, — ехидно шептала темнота ему на ухо голосом Хаширамы.  
Она зажимала ему рот крепкой ладонью, заставляя сдавленно мычать от бурлящего в жилах возбуждения. То вдалбливала его в футон, то целовала горло, татуировку на левом плече, руки, вздымавшийся от прерывистого дыхания живот, сеть родинок, разбросанных по всей коже. Снова шептала слова, которые не доходили до сознания.  
— Я говорю: очнись, химе… То, что ты сейчас ощущаешь, — иллюзия.  
Мадара задохнулся от возмущения: последнее слово эхом взорвалось в сознании, когда в чужую ладонь брызнула сперма, а в зажмуренных глазах, под мраком век, всполохами заплясали отголоски мощной вспышки оргазма. Он лежал на футоне, хватая ртом воздух, в висках шумело, и вместе с тем он вспомнил, что на самом деле несколько последних дней — они существовали только в его голове. И всё то, что происходило между ним и Хаширамой сейчас — тоже. Ничто из этого не было в реальности.

***

Звёзды плескались отражениями в их чашах с саке и игриво кидали друг в друга снежки.  
Мадара порой, когда Первый Хокаге возвращался домой вечером, ставил ему ультиматум: либо иди со мной на прогулку, либо оставайся в одиночестве на всю ночь. И Хаширама выбирал, естественно, первое. Уставший, с гудящей головой и частенько с вибрирующими от напряжения ногами он следовал за ним; они выбирались куда-нибудь за пределы деревни и просто сидели, то любуясь небом, то выпивая, то просто что-то рассказывая друг другу. Правда, был один уговор: не затрагивать в это время дел Конохи — большая часть их разговоров и дома, и на работе состояла лишь из этого.  
Одной ночью Мадара нарушил уговор, по его же инициативе заключённый.

— Ты задумывался когда-нибудь о том, почему обладатель шарингана обречён потерять зрение, если будет злоупотреблять силой своих глаз?  
Вопрос был неожиданным, но вслух этого Хаширама не озвучил.  
— Да. Да, я много думал об этом раньше. И я очень боялся, что это когда-нибудь случится с тобой.  
— И? Догадался о причинах?  
— Я думаю, что вас ослепляет ненависть. Не знаю, как лучше высказаться, чтобы ты правильно меня понял: она настолько застилает вам кругозор, что вы…  
— Да чушь это всё. Старые легенды о ненавидящих Учиха, сумевших обратить разрушительное чувство в силу шарингана. Чушь, слышишь? Это легенды, а в легендах редко бывает правда.  
— А где она есть, в таком случае?  
— Сила шарингана — могущественная вещь. Мы начинаем терять зрение тогда, когда прикасаемся к ней. Юные дети, недавно пробудившие шаринган и использующие его, чтобы наблюдать за чакрой противника или его движениями, сохраняют остроту своего взгляда. И взгляд взрослых, в шарингане у которых не один томое, а три, тоже не теряют остроты зрения.  
— Значит, это происходит из-за мангекё?  
— Не только, но да, из-за него тоже. Ты же знаешь, почему в моём клане самые искусные в гендзюцу люди?  
— Из-за глаз.  
— Да. Использование иллюзии обычно сокращает жизнь человека, поэтому многих шиноби просто не обучают этому. А если и обучают, то чаще всего неумело. Для хорошего владения нужна постоянная практика, а она ведёт к быстрому сокращению оставшихся для жизни лет, поэтому немногие учителя действительно могут _научить_. Мы используем свои глаза, теряя не жизнь, а зрение. В моём клане иллюзии считают самым могущественным средством борьбы, потому что среди всех приёмов дзюцу именно гендзюцу сильнее всего воздействует на реальность.  
Хаширама слушал внимательно, забыв и о времени, и о своих делах. За те несколько лет, что они провели в поселении, слово «переговоры» стало привычной реальностью, и преуспел в этой области каждый по-своему. Хаширама привык излагать свои условия сразу и уже потом путём неимоверно долгих поисков компромисса приходить к решению, а Мадара всегда начинал издалека, долго подводил к сути дела, а потом обычно выдавал свои требования — и либо так, либо никак. Обычно переговоры с ним срывались.  
Сейчас он снова зашёл издалека.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о том, что происходит в Конохе.  
— Ну? По-моему, мы с тобой всегда говорим об этом. — При всём воинственном настрое Мадары он не мог не возликовать, услышав нотки раздражения в знакомом голосе. Даже ему деревня могла надоесть. Могла! — Или за прошедшие несколько часов случилось что-то, о чём я не знаю?  
— За прошедшие несколько лет случилось! — выпалил Учиха. — Чёрт возьми, Хаширама, тебе нельзя быть настолько слепым.  
— О чём ты?  
— Да о том, что вся твоя затея о равенстве и мире между нами провались! С треском и пылью. Я наблюдаю и раз за разом ужасаюсь, а ты… Ты этого даже не видишь. Ты слепец.  
— Что заставляет тебя так…  
— Вот! Ты даже сейчас не можешь увидеть — когда я указал тебе на это.  
— Ты лишь сказал, что я не вижу краха своего плана, но не уточнил, в чём он заключается. Мы живём в процветании. Мы живём хорошо, если ты не заметил. По-моему…  
— Мы создавали деревню как поселение, объединяющее Сенджу и Учиха. Изначально наш фундамент был непрочен. А затем к нему добавились другие кланы — и всё окончательно пошло к чёрту. Не заметил? К моим людям относятся как к головорезам и к тем, с кем лучше не иметь дела. Дети продолжают бросать друг в друга камни, а взрослые запрещают межклановые браки. Скандалы и ссоры из-за пустяков… Хаширама, жить в сытости не значит жить хорошо. И жить мирно — тоже. Я понимаю, что мир лучше войны, любой мир, но только не тот, где люди улыбаются друг другу, в мыслях вынашивая вражду. Лучше открытое противостояние, чем это.  
— Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.  
— Чего? — взгляд Мадары угрожающе вспыхнул. Хаширама упустил из виду тот момент, когда мирная ночь стала грозить переходом в очередной скандал. — Я тоже был на войне. Я знаю, что это такое. И я прекрасно осознаю, о чём говорю. Я предпочитаю открытый конфликт тому, который гниёт и смердит. Катана лучше яда. О нашей деревне: твоя затея терпит крах. На днях я слышал, как один человек из Учиха избил своего сына, когда узнал, что он гуляет с молодой девушкой из твоего клана. Это стало последней каплей. Последней, слышишь? Вся эта высокопарная дрянь о мире — она не сработала, и мы снова на пороге войны. Это с самого начала было невозможным. Мы слишком многое потеряли по вине друг друга, чтобы с этим примириться. В Конохе может возникнуть междоусобица: мой клан и его союзники против твоего клана и твоих союзников.  
— Ты говорил мне об этом раньше. Мы обсуждали это. Я ещё раз повторю, что не вижу причин для паники. Послушай меня, всегда трудно строить отношения с людьми, особенно когда это касается взаимодействия между кланами. Разумеется, что не всё будет проходить гладко. Разумеется, нельзя взять и забыть однажды случившееся горе. Но мы можем меньше оглядываться на прошлое и смотреть вперёд.  
— Нет. Нет. Здесь другое. Сама Коноха — это ошибка, понимаешь? Я устал думать об этом по дороге на работу. Я устал смотреть и замечать. Ты не увидишь дом Шимазаки рядом с домом Накагава, потому что одни более близки к Учиха, а другие — к Сенджу. Скоро, наверное, мы получим деревню, разделённую стеной на две части… Мы не сможем ужиться бок о бок. Если бы наши кланы разошлись, раны рано или поздно затянулись бы. Но мы так или иначе видим друг друга, мы живём друг с другом совсем рядышком, и это… это приведёт нас к гибели. Либо всех, либо одну из сторон.  
— Мадара, ты воспринимаешь всё слишком резко. Я контактирую с людьми из всех кланов, которые живут в Скрытом Листе. Я вижу, как они говорят со мной. Я смотрю в их глаза и не вижу той злобы, которую ты приписываешь им.  
— Потому что они говорят _с тобой_. Ты для всех — великий человек. Они готовы следовать за тобой, не глядя на то, к какой фамилии ты принадлежишь. Для них ты не «Сенджу», а Первый. Ощущаешь разницу? Ты так отдаёшь себя этой деревне. Мне смотреть тошно, как ты горбатишься ради того, чтобы… Между нашими кланами так и не наступил мир. Ты не видел того, чего видел я.  
Хаширама действительно не видел. Его помыслы были направлены куда-то ввысь, куда-то в светлое будущее, и он попросту не замечал пыли у своих ног. В Конохе была обычная грызня, самые низкие бытовые дрязги, однако те, кто их затевал, умудрялись делать перед Сенджу Хаширамой невинные глаза.  
— Ты не можешь создать идеальный мир, Хаширама. Но я, — волнение в его голосе перехлестнуло через край, и он посмотрел ему в глаза, активировав шаринган с устрашающим тёмным узором на кровавой радужке, — я мог бы тебе помочь. Только _я_. Понимаешь?  
Хаширама отрицательно замотал головой — более энергично, чем он мог, если бы действительно не понял.

— Ты не можешь отрицать, что я прав! Не имеет значения, иллюзия нас окружает или реальность. Наш разум воспринимает лишь то, что находится перед нашими глазами. Наши предки думали, что наша планета плоская, и для них это было истиной.  
— Но потом они всё-таки доказали, что Земля круглая, а утверждения, делавшиеся раньше, были признаны смешными и нелепыми.  
Мадара отмахнулся от него.  
— Неужели ты не понимаешь? Важно не то, какая она, а то, что ты думаешь по этому поводу. Во что ты веришь. Ты всегда верил в то, что война — это плохо, между тем как древние свитки моего клана заявляют, что воины были созданы для того, чтобы давать людям всё необходимое для их жизни. Они были благом. Все мы живём, веря во что-то, эта вера ведёт нас за собой… И откуда ты знаешь, что-то, что ты сейчас видишь, та реальность, которой ты доверяешь, не моё гендзюцу? Почему ты так уверен в том, что ощущение реальности всё ещё с тобой? Всё ведь могло закончиться в тот день, когда ты одолел меня. Я мог пленить тебя в тот день и не выпускать с тех пор. Я мог пленить тебя в любой день, когда захотел бы. Ты уверен, что то место, где мы сейчас находимся, реально?  
— У меня есть чувство времени, и я бывал в гендзюцу раньше. По твоей вине в частности, если ты успел забыть. Сейчас мы не в нём. И потом… Мадара, ты же совсем не такой. Тебя я знаю тоже. Ты бы не стал поступать подобным образом.

/

Отблески луны плясали на клинке, руки Хаширамы тряслись, вся его душа будто ходила ходуном. В механизме что-то разладилось. Словно руки чьи-то злых демонов трогали его душу липкими грязными пальцами. Словно он проваливался куда-то в пропасть или будто бы какая-то неведомая сила затягивала его в трясину.  
Он не мог выбраться оттуда. Дрожал, пытался сглотнуть ком в горле, мешавший дышать и как будто превратившийся в рыбью кость или крохотный кунай, призванный вспороть изнутри его гортань.  
Алая луна освещала лезвие катаны. Кровь с него капля за каплей низвергалась на поверхность воды, смешиваясь там с разбитым отражением ночного светила. Мадара рухнул ему под ноги, Хаширама — следом, практически сразу повалился вслед за ним, оцепеневший, онемевший, испуганный. Внутри всё кричало и ничего не верило тому, что происходит. Потом что-то разбило это, и он с приглушённым криком коснулся, кинулся проверять пульс, хотя и без этого знал, что всё кончено, он не чувствовал чужой и такой родной чакры, он знал, что дыхания уже нет, и даже такой способный медик, как Хаширама, не был способен вернуть к жизни мёртвого.  
Медицина не в состоянии этого сделать. С помощью лекарств можно залечить многие раны — телесные, лишь телесные. Медицина не касается души, она не может исцелять раны, порождённые чувствами, эмоциями, ощущениями.  
Мёртв.  
Конечно, до него дошло, но не до конца. Мысль всё ещё не въелась в мозг, отравляя вдыхаемый им воздух.  
Этого не могло быть — и в то же время это было.  
Невозможно и реально.  
Человек, любивший убитого больше всех, и есть его убийца.  
Пространство искорёжилось, покачнулось, тело окутали помехи, перекинувшиеся потом на землю. Хаширама перестал чётко видеть свои руки, а потом обнаружил, что стоит на коленях около футона, на который опрокинул бутыль с уже остывшим саке. Мадара сидел совсем рядом, вроде бы безучастный, и лишь стиснутые кулаки да прерывистое дыхание выдавали, насколько он в ярости.  
— Хорошо умеешь отличать гендзюцу от реальности, а? — любимый голос хрипел. Равнодушие было отброшено, оставалась лишь приглушённая злоба. — Шиноби-но-ками Хаширама. Хорошо это у тебя получается?  
И во взгляде тлеет грусть.  
Он достал кисету, забил её табаком и затянулся, нервно выдыхая дым в ночь.  
— Я…  
Хашираму трясло. У него дрожали сцепленные руки, дрожал голос, самого его колотило, будто он смертельно замёрз. Тёплая ночь, баюкавшая их в своих объятиях, будто пропиталась могильной стужей.  
— Я…  
Если бы Мадара хотел, Сенджу был бы уже мёртв.  
Он больше не смог произнести ни слова. Хотел было подползти к нему, потянуться, чтобы унять пустоту в груди, но не смог: перед глазами на одну секунду что-то мелькнуло, как мелькает перед окном птица, и он снова был в том месте, снова всё освещала эта страшная луна, только на этот раз было слабое биение сердца и ощущение чакры. Мадара распластался на спине, изо рта текла струйка крови.  
— Как хорошо, Хаширама, ты разбираешься в окружающей тебя реальности, — насмехающийся надломанный шёпот. — Я прямо горжусь тобой… Помнишь, я спрашивал, как давно ты живёшь в гендзюцу, даже не замечая этого?  
Мадара умирал, сердце Хаширамы разрывалось, он задыхался, когда протянул руки, чтобы попытаться излечить его, но потом с облегчением расхохотался, нервно, сумасшедше, потому что исцеление всегда проходило не так. Он был опытным медиком и знал ощущение проходящей сквозь руки целебной чакры, и её имитация в иллюзии была иной. Нет покалывания в пальцах и жара, проходящего сквозь ладони.  
Иллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзия…

— Освободись. Попробуй. Что же ты медлишь?  
Гавкающий хриплый голос в воздухе, исчезнувшая Долина завершения, Мадара, сидевший в паре метров от него. Настоящее. Его вернули в настоящее. Через секунду — мёртвый Мадара в настоящем, безукоризненная проработка отсутствия чакры, захлёстывающее Хашираму одиночество.  
Мадара играется. Вымещает свою злость.  
Хаширама попытался сбросить с себя путы, вернуть адекватный мир, однако…

…иллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзия…

У Мадары ~~Изуны~~ окровавленные руки, а в глазницах нет глаз. Хаширама ~~Мадара~~ стоит на коленях и ощущает, что его пальцы тоже в крови. Она стягивает кожу, въедается в неё, ложится слоем несмываемой грязи прямиком на душу. Ни в их Конохе, ни во всём остальном мире не придумали ещё средства, позволявшего отмыть эту грязь.  
В глазницах у Мадары нет глаз, потому что они теперь у оставшегося жить; и горе Хаширамы смешивается с иной болью, один слой накладывается на другой, давая совершенно невообразимый горький оттенок. Это _Хаширама_ тот, кто остался жить, обретя невиданную силу в глазах и не менее страшную боль в собственном сердце.

…иллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзияиллюзия…

А потом, когда небо на востоке подёрнулось розоватой дымкой, всё закончилось. Главу деревни плохо слушались руки, ноги отказались ходить, хотя он пытался подняться.  
— Грамотно выполненная иллюзия, Хаширама, может заменить собой реальность.  
Мадара ушёл, он видел, будто в мареве, его силуэт, вскоре слившийся с предрассветными сумерками.  
Он был мастером в той области гендзюцу, которая касалась пыток и подавления сознания. Как и все остальные Учиха. Их обучали создавать кошмарные миры и заставлять пойманных в иллюзию людей испытывать страшные ощущения. Их не учили делать кого-либо счастливыми в своих иллюзиях.

***

Они долго не разговаривали после того случая. Хаширама был бледен и сердит, Мадара — тоже, и на какое-то время никто из них не был в состоянии находиться под одной крышей друг с другом. Хаширама спал в своём распроклятом кабинете Хокаге, Мадара, узнав об этом, почти что забаррикадировался в собственном кабинете в АНБУ. Их дом около месяца был пустым.  
Хаширама, в ком проснулась гордость и которому всё-таки надоело то и дело в чём-то убеждать Мадару, решил дать остыть им обоим и заняться делами, которые не замедлили поглотить его с головой. Коноха, Коноха, Коноха. Порой её было слишком много: несколько тысяч людей на одну его жизнь. Слишком много Конохагакуре и, как следствие, не в пример меньше Мадары. То самого его присутствия, то адекватного настроения.

— Я хочу погулять с тобой завтра, — это были первые слова, произнесённые между ними за несколько недель молчания.  
Мадара почувствовал его чакру ещё издалека, и посещение офиса АНБУ Первым не стало для него сюрпризом.  
— Следи за словами, пожалуйста, — проворчал Мадара, цыкая на него. — Даже у стен есть уши. Если кто-нибудь услышит, что ты болтаешь…  
— Да и пусть слышат! — но голос Хаширама понизил. — У тебя много дел?  
— Да. По горло.  
На самом деле работы не было. Мадара ежедневно проверял корреспонденцию шиноби, прибывавшую из страны Ветра, но на этом хоть сколько-нибудь интересные — и регулярные — вещи заканчивались. Между странами на континенте было спокойствие. Он предпочёл бы какой-нибудь конфликт, в котором Огонь был бы где-нибудь в стороне, но который позволил бы развеять скуку, напавшую на него. Сейчас у него была только принципиальная вредность, которая не позволила ответить иначе. Ему хотелось послать Хашираму куда подальше.  
Первого, для которого слово «Тобирама» было самым что ни на есть реальным.  
Того дурака, который его любил.  
Хашираму, который не спрашивал и не слушал его недовольных высказываний, а внезапно обнял со спины, притиснув к себе, уткнулся лбом в его плечо и стоял, стоял, стоял так. Прерывисто дышал, будто долго бежал за ним вслед.  
  


Они весь день провели вдали от Конохи.  
Шлёпали босыми ногами по еле приметным тропинкам, бродили по берегу мелкой незнакомой речки, которая, как выяснилось, впадала в безымянное озеро. Молчали, обходясь самым минимумом слов, по большей части переговариваясь жестами.  
По пути из деревни Хаширама нарвал охапку кленовых листьев, горевших в воздухе всеми оттенками пламени — на дворе стояла осень — и сплёл из них венок, ловко скрепив стебли листьев друг с другом, чтобы в итоге водрузить своё творение на голову Мадары. Сперва ему показалось, что тот выругается и отбросит эту чепуху куда подальше, а Учиха только остановился на несколько секунд, посмотрел Хашираме в глаза и… И не попытался возмутиться. Только обронил:  
— И зачем?  
— Просто венок. С ним ты ещё красивее.  
И он не снимал его до самого вечера. Поправлял его, если тот сбивался набок и мог соскользнуть на землю.

— А что, если мы просто уйдём? Вдвоём. Куда-нибудь подальше.  
Слова сами сорвались с языка — прежде, чем он успел их осмыслить. Даже самый молчаливый человек может говорить часами напролёт, если встретит того, кому сможет поведать свои мысли. Мадара привык говорить с ним, рассказывая если не всё, то понемногу — частичка прошлого там, несколько мыслей тут, и вот сейчас ещё одна сокровенная мысль вырвалась на свободу, поддаваясь вере в то, что он будет понят. Слова сорвались, позабыв о том ожоге, который остался на душе после последнего откровенного разговора между ними — того, в котором Мадара рассказал о столь взлелеиваемой им мысли погрузить весь мир в иллюзию, чтобы подарить тому счастье, которого он никогда не достигнет сам.  
Хашираме не было нужды переспрашивать, всё было понятно и без дурацких вопросов. Мадара предлагал ему не увеселительную прогулку и не «отпуск» на несколько дней. Горящий тоскливый взгляд это подтверждал.  
— Уйти из Конохи. — Утверждение, чтобы получить энергичный кивок и тоску, начавшую старательно обгрызать сердце.  
Хаширама облизал пересохшие губы, чувствуя себя невыносимо. Они наконец подошли к этому.  
Однажды он удержал Мадару рядом с собой, ещё когда деревня только строилась, и с тех пор то и дело пытался зацепить его чем-либо, оставить рядом с собой, иногда не в силах побороть дурные мысли, представляя, как просыпается в своей постели один — а Мадара исчез куда-то, не найдя себе место в новом мире, который пытался сколотить из разномастных досок и не только досок Хаширама. Эти мысли преследовали его. «Я уйду» являлось действенной угрозой. Реальной, осязаемой. Он время от времени продолжал бросать ему в лицо эти два страшных слова, которые тут же охлаждали пыл Хаширамы и заставляли его лихорадочно находить слова и указывать на ту причину, по которой Мадаре следовало остаться.  
А сейчас Мадара предложил ему уйти вместе… Вдвоём.  
Хаширама  
не  
мог. Его место было в Конохе. Деревня прочно пустила в нём корни.  
Острые шипы впивались в сердце, пока губы выговаривали сладко-ложное, тупое, отравленное:  
— Мы бы правда… могли. Не прямо сейчас, конечно, но в целом… это возможно.  
Мадара был ошарашен. Его глаза не верили, он не верил, а сердце его — оно ведь привыкло, что Хаширама всегда говорит ему правду — оно пустило этот яд по венам.

Ночью они завалились на футон прямо в поле, опьянённые саке, но не пьяные, и тогда были прикосновения, будоражащие душу; Мадара не скандалил и не рычал, но прерывисто дышал, прогибался под настойчивыми пальцами, жадно и будто заново исследовавшими всё тело. Запрокидывал голову, видел простёртое над головой шатающееся ночное небо, падал в него — или оно на него? — и тонул в нём. Луна была совсем молодой и седой.  
Это была первая ночь, которая не давила на Хашираму Сенджу своей темнотой. Он осознал это, только когда грудь покинуло ощущение тяжести, всё это время мешающей дышать. Когда на душе было спокойно оттого, что он заключил его в объятия. Мадара здесь, с ним. Живой.  
Он вновь обнял, прижался к нему, почти задыхаясь от наваждения. Быть рядом, ощущать его — это самый лучший подарок, какой только может быть.  
— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он ему, не надеясь на ответ, но, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что Мадара повернулся к нему. Их разделяла пара десятков сантиметров.  
Глаза в глаза…  
— Если я редко говорю тебе об этом, то это не значит, что я… — Учиха нахмурился. За годы неловкость и некая беззащитность так и не ушли, когда он — крайне редко — говорил это. — Я тебя люблю. Тоже. И не смотри на меня так.  
Он поморщился и прижался губами к его губам, чтобы не сойти с ума от того, как Хаширама пожирал его взглядом.  
Отключаться от реальности в его объятиях и не думать. Только чувствовать умиротворение и покой.  
Мадара ведь мог доверить ему свою жизнь. Полностью, без остатка. Закрыть глаза и позволить провести себя по гнилому и почти разрушенному мосту, перекинутому через бездонную пропасть — вот настолько верил.  
Они всё-таки любят друг друга, как бы ни грызлись порой. Мадара льнул к Хашираме, от объятий становилось больно, поцелуи мешали дышать. Хаширама ощутил подзабытое уже возбуждение, безумное желание обладать человеком, чья горячая кожа соприкасалась с его.  
Как возможно было отпустить его? Как можно было жить без него? Когда простое объятие дарит тепло в груди и теряешь голову от одного только взгляда. Когда их трясёт от прикосновений, когда они настолько крепко спаяны друг с другом? Это не извиняло его ложь, но оправдывало.  
Мадара позволял быть с собой грубым. Его потряхивало от удовольствия, он тяжело дышал, безмолвно просил продолжать, хоть иногда разрывал поцелуй, слабо пытался оттолкнуть. Это была его слабость. Он открывался перед Хаширамой абсолютно: губы, тело, душа. Настолько полно, что порой ему становилось страшно. Их близость, когда они становились как сумасшедшие, пугала даже спустя годы, проведённые рядом друг с другом.  
Хаширама дрожал, тянул Мадару на себя, перебирал тяжёлые пряди волос, призывая себя не думать о том, что видел в иллюзии. Насколько отвратительно осознавать, что его рука поднялась и свершила непоправимое. Пусть не по-настоящему, но сам факт того, что Учиха показал это ему…  
— Зачем ты это делал? — безумным шёпотом спрашивал он. — Почему заставлял меня видеть то, что я видел?  
Он толкался языком в рот Мадары, до боли впивался ногтями в руки, чтобы вымести из головы последнего все плохие мысли. Если Учиха делил его с Конохой, то Хашираме приходилось делить Мадару с демонами в его голове. И иногда он делал всё возможное, чтобы не дать ему задуматься о чём-то плохом.

Утро принесло с собой осеннюю холодность и сырость. Костёр, в котором тлели головешки, уже не согревал. Мадара проснулся от утренней прохлады, поёжился, плотнее накрылся одеялом. Повернулся к Хашираме, долго смотрел на силуэт человека, лежавшего рядом.  
Как хорошо не в деревне.  
Как хорошо быть свободными: идти туда, куда хочется, и делать то, что взбредёт в голову. Никаких обязательств, никаких надобностей заключать соглашения, ни-че-го. Ему на некоторое время не требуется возглавлять разведывательное ведомство деревни, Скрытой в листве, а Первому — заниматься делами целого поселения.  
Хаширама насквозь провонялся Конохой. А ещё он сказал, что они могут уйти. Вместе. Куда подальше. Мадара может вырвать его из обрюзгшего однообразия и пойти с ним куда угодно, в любой город, где никто не будет знать, кто они такие. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что молва о них не затронула края, в которых шиноби было мало.  
И тогда мир будет принадлежать лишь им.  
Мадара его обнял. Крепко. Жадно. Между ними несколько дней не стояла Коноха, и это окрыляло. Почему он чувствует себя так умиротворённо сейчас, так спокойно? И почему всегда должно что-то мешать? Деревня неумолимо выстраивает между ними стену.  
Его губы коснулись ключицы спящего, пальцы очертили скулу, спустились к подбородку. Хаширама очнулся с жадным вожделением в глазах: Мадара нечасто брал на себя инициативу, но уж когда брал…

***

Крик. Мадара всегда, в отличие от Хаширамы, срывался на крик.  
Потому что Хаширама вёл себя как идиот. Обращался как с тем, чьё мнение заведомо ложное. Чьё мнение не имеет права на существование.  
— Ты даже не дослушал, — выплёвывает. Злобно. Душно. И забывая, как часто таким же образом сам его перебивал.  
Когда чувство любви перерастает в злобу?  
— А что ты можешь мне сказать? Мадара, мы уже говорили, что предприятие, о котором ты думаешь, отдаёт… безумием. Я действительно считаю его…  
— Просто хочешь сказать, что я сумасшедший? Живёшь с помешавшимся на своих иллюзорных штучках психом, да?  
— Нет. Я живу с человеком, который дорог мне. Только я считаю, что он ошибается. Мадара, иллюзия — это не реальность и не вечность. Это подделка. Она не может по-настоящему заменить ни первое, ни второе.  
— Очень близкое к ним понятие.  
— Мне трудно осознать то, к чему ты пытаешься меня подвести. Да ты что, не понимаешь? С твоей смертью гендзюцу, созданное тобой, разрушится. Какой смысл имеет… это всё? Реальность — то, что не заканчивается после смерти одного человека.  
— Я могу управлять ощущением времени. Секунда в реальности может равняться годам в гендзюцу. Большему времени, чем длится человеческая жизнь. В иллюзиях я разбираюсь куда, — он налёг на последнее слово, — лучше тебя. Есть способы. Иллюзия может жить после смерти того, кто её создал.  
«Если только удастся правильно настроить её перед тем, как умереть», — подумал он, но вслух этого не произнёс.  
— Вечность крошит самый прочный камень. Ты утверждаешь, что твоё гендзюцу продержится дольше?  
— Да. Потому что я в этом лучший.

***

— Каким был Изуна?  
Они никогда не говорили о нём, как будто его личность и прошлое, связанное с ним, — табу.  
Мадара вскинул голову и недоумевающе посмотрел на него. Этот вопрос был задан самым близким ему человеком, ближе которого не было действительно никого. Раньше Учиха не задумывался о том, почему они не затрагивают эту тему: трагедия была лично его. Он нёс это бремя в одиночестве и до сегодняшнего момента даже не предполагал, что… Хаширама может хотеть узнать. Что ему действительно может быть интересно.  
Хаширама часто представлял себе, что всё могло быть другим. Взъерошенный длинноволосый мальчик, потом подросток, которого он помнил весьма смутно. Каким он был? Единственное сравнение-воспоминание, упорно приходящее в голову, было «жёсткий, как пружина» — таким он ощущался на поле брани. Невысокого роста, тощий, но очень сильный, как молодой вихрь. А в обычной жизни, когда приказ вышестоящего не вынуждал держать в руках катану? Каким был его взгляд, когда редкое утро позволяло ему понежиться на футоне чуть подольше? Читал ли Мадара ему сказки, как Хашираме — Итама?  
Мужчина долго думал над ответом.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить. — Потом, ещё помедлив, подумав, добавил. — Сегодня, по крайней мере.

— Я никогда не мог помыслить, что мне будет затруднительно подобрать нужные слова.  
Он баюкал в руках пиалу с чаем, а Хаширама напрочь забыл о том, что его ждёт целая стопка пропахшей печатным станком бумаги.  
— Мечтательный. И задумчивый. Когда был мелким, постоянно подбирал всякие камни, находил и простые, и особой формы. Играл с ними, давал им имена. Вырезал кунаем линии и фигурки на деревьях, а потом придумывал им истории. Он любил бродить по нашему лагерю. Просто перебирать босыми ногами и смотреть куда-нибудь вдаль. Я не хотел его брать с собой, когда уходил в лес, потому что меня раздражало, что за ним нужно было следить. А потом я и по лесу разгуливать перестал. Больше посвящал время оттачиванию боевого мастерства.  
…Знаешь, а он был в чём-то похож на тебя. Он тоже не любил войну. Я любил: сражаться, хвастаться подвигами перед отцом, становиться сильнее, а он — нет. Ему бы сидеть где-нибудь на пороге дома, смотреть в небо и воображать, на что похожи облака.  
Хаширама не поверил услышанному.  
— Тогда почему он…  
— Да, он продолжал драться. Ему в голову не пришло, что можно было по-другому. Я не рассказывал ему о твоих идеях и взглядах. Я правда хотел тебя убить. Почти всегда хотел, а когда не хотел, то заставлял самого себя ненавидеть меня. И тебя. Логика была простая — чем быстрее покончим с вами, тем быстрее война закончится. Тем быстрее вернёмся к мирной жизни. Чем лучше сражаешься и чем больше людей прикончишь, тем скорее наступит мир. Мы сделали из него злого. Он всегда был добрым, но когда дело доходило до поля брани, менялся на глазах. Знаешь, он однажды пытался убить кота, которому псы распотрошили кишки. С медиками у нас было туго, в том лагере их не было, поэтому если и можно было помочь, мы не могли. И вот он на коленях стоял перед ним и плакал горькими слезами — не мог… Говорил, что кот-то ни в чём не виноват. Людей резать — пожалуйста, конечно, но если нужно было убить животное для пропитания, он становился каким-то испуганным, диким, через что-то внутри себя перешагнуть не мог. Предпочитал голодовку охоте… Его называли гением нашего клана. Он мастерски умел пытать людей. Я иногда слышал крики, а когда подходил, он откладывал нож, с отвращением откладывал, быстро мыл руки, и это уходило — снова становился молчаливым и таким невинно-задумчивым, что ни за что не подумаешь, что такой, как он, мог причинить кому-то боль. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что он идиот, раз не додумался пойти против своего клана, но его вины в этом не было. Это я был виноват. Я очень старался запудрить ему мозги. Кругом я виноват. Настолько убедил его в правильности того, что мы делаем, что потом он сам стал меня убеждать, когда я начал сомневаться.  
Глава Конохагакуре упорно пытался угнездить в голове образ: мирные деньки в строящейся деревне, Изуна — безоружный, беспечный, во взгляде не горит жажда убийства.

***

— Хорошо в твоей иллюзии.  
Они возвращались домой с городского фестиваля, облачённые в свои лучшие кимоно, над головами у них то и дело вспыхивали фейерверки. В небе резвились и гонялись друг за другом воздушные змеи.  
Мадара поперхнулся и закашлялся. Хаширама как ни в чём не бывало продолжал уплетать купленные дораяки.  
— О чём ты?.. Что…  
— Что, забыл? Все мы здесь ненастоящие.  
Эти слова звучали дико в благоухавшем цветами вечере. Они были неправильными.  
— Мы с тобой сейчас в гендзюцу, Мадара. Вернее, фактически здесь… только ты. Все остальные люди в этом мире — они ничто. Тебе не двадцать один, а тридцать пять, как и настоящему Хашираме, впрочем… твой брат погиб, а ещё… ещё наши семьи вели кровопролитную войну многие годы. Ты пытаешься лучше постичь искусство иллюзорных техник и то и дело смотришь в зеркало, чтобы окунуться в них вновь. И, м-м-м… ещё тот образ, с которым ты сейчас говоришь, ломает тебе всю картину. Он помнит о гендзюцу, даже если об этом забываешь ты, он говорит что-то, с чем ты не согласен… Знаешь, почему ты не можешь заставить меня молчать? Потому что ты любишь Хашираму Сенджу таким, какой он есть. Он не боится перечить тебе. Он берёт над тобой контроль. И тебе это нравится. Он не прогибается под тобой. Ха! Ты не можешь вытравить свои желания из своего бессознательного, ведь если сделать его послушным, он уже не будет человеком, которого ты так любишь. Ха!  
Его смех зловеще прозвучал в наступавших сумерках, а Мадара вцепился в свои предплечья с такой силой, что разодрал их в кровь…  
Он вспомнил.  
Озарённый радостью день померк. Его никогда не существовало. Всё происходящее было мимолётной грезой.

***

— Хочешь пойти туда сегодня? У меня есть свободная пара часов.  
— Когда хочу, тогда и пойду, плевал я на твой график. Я не буду втискиваться в рамки твоих рабочих встреч. Особенно когда…  
Мадара не закончил мысль, но этого и не требовалось. Он очень редко прямым текстом говорил о том, что хочет побывать на могиле.  
Гробы, в которых хоронили прах умерших, были формальностью и данью тем далёким временам, когда шиноби ещё не кремировали перед смертью.  
Мадара всегда молчал, глядя на небольшой холмик. Когда-то на его месте было пепелище, в котором сгорело тело, а с тех пор оно давно поросло травой и лесными цветами. Тишина места последнего упокоения никогда не нарушалась. Они не переговаривались друг с другом в принципе.  
В этот раз, когда Хаширама уселся на стылую землю, он плюхнулся рядом — положил голову на плечо, негласно требуя, чтобы его обняли. Зарылся носом в чужие волосы. Хаширама понял — обвил руками его плечи, притянул к себе.  
Даже Мадара Учиха иногда показывал свою слабость.  
Ни на какую встречу Хаширама не пошёл.

***

— Между личным счастьем и счастьем деревни ты предпочтешь, конечно, последнее.  
Мадара говорил так, словно констатировал факт, но Хаширама знал, что он его обвиняет. Иногда они возвращались к таким разговорам. Этот раз — не первый и, к сожалению, наверняка не последний.  
Иногда Коноха всплывала злобным призраком прошлого, в котором они были врагами.  
— Перестань. Пожалуйста, перестань.  
— Ещё скажи, что я не прав. Деревня, драгоценная Коноха. Раздражает. Раздражает, что ты настолько её любишь. Ты любишь её больше, чем меня. Эту деревеньку с рассыпанными по равнине домишками и с неотёсанными людьми, которые даже не являются шиноби.  
Злился.  
— Ты всегда такой. Любишь ставить ультиматумы. Либо то, либо это. Либо моя смерть, либо Тобирамы; либо ты, либо Коноха… Но тебе не приходило в голову, что можно выбрать два варианта, а не один? Ты же понимаешь, что можно не выбирать между чем-то и чем-то.  
— Нет, Хаширама. Это ты так думаешь, но на самом деле тебе нужно сделать выбор.  
— А что насчёт тебя? Все твои разговоры о счастье для каждого человека, порождённом Вечным Цукиёми? Как будто тебе самому не хочется лучшего для Конохи.  
— Сдалась мне эта деревня! Меня просто-напросто злит, что ты так стремишься к своей мечте, но она остаётся для тебя недостижимой. Я бы мог претворить твои грёзы в реальность. Понимаешь это?  
— Воплотить в реальность мою мечту, воспользовавшись гендзюцу и сознание каждого человека опутав иллюзией. А что останется в реальном мире? Ответь на этот вопрос, Мадара. Пожалуйста. — Хаширама опустил голову, похоронив лицо в ладонях, и горько вздохнул. Он просто устал слышать подобные размышления.  
— Думаешь, я опасен? Устрани меня. Убей. Ты же знаешь, что я не выброшу эти мысли из головы. Весь мир можно осчастливить. Нужно лишь только превратить луну в один большой глаз. На остальное сил мне хватит.  
— Ты не подумал о том, что мир останется лежать в руинах? Рано или поздно люди умрут. Природа, не культивируемая человеком, начнёт буйствовать, а люди твои, валяющиеся безвольными куклами и видящие сладкие сны, погибнут. Их настоящие тела иссохнут, планета окажется покрытой лишь слоем костей, да и они рано или поздно превратятся в прах. Ты напоминаешь бабочку, которая залетела в стеклянную банку, на дне которой горит свеча. Бьёшься о стекло. Зачем? Зачем ты с таким упорством добиваешься того, что обречено на провал? Я не пытаюсь тебя задеть и не хочу разозлить тебя до такой степени, чтобы ты снова стал кричать. Нет, не перебивай, дослушай. Пожалуйста, дослушай! Ты обречёшь… нет, только представь, ты обречёшь всё человечество на вымирание! Если все будут погружены в иллюзию, некому будет жить в реальности. Не будет детей. Однажды виски всех людей поседеют и однажды последний человек на Земле умрёт. И пожалуйста, подумай, что было бы с человеком, вообще с любым, если бы он всю жизнь прожил в счастье и довольстве, не зная вообще никаких горестей. Страдания… они делают нас теми, кто мы есть. Понимаешь?  
— Люди всегда конфликтовали. Как много свитков по древней истории ты читал? Я могу одолжить тебе несколько. Всегда из-за чего-то грызлись, проливали кровь, скандалили. Неужели тебя не прельщает возможность прекратить это? _Мир, где все победители. Мир, где все ладят друг с другом. Мир любви. Я хочу создать его._ Как жалко ты выглядишь, рассуждая о страданиях. Ха! Ты слышал себя? Ты вдумывался в слова, которые произносишь? Страдания ломают и калечат людей, не заметил? «Делают теми, кто мы есть»… Сломанными? Ненавидящими? В иллюзии я могу избавить мир от любых страданий. И люди будут жить, не неся сквозь года свою боль.  
— Не только страдания, но и трудности. Люди преодолевают трудности и становятся сильнее и лучше. Это — жизнь. Иллюзией ты рискуешь убить настоящую жизнь, какой она должна быть. Вернее, я скажу тебе, что ты её действительно убьёшь, если попытаешься воплотить этот безумный план в реальность. Мы с тобой тоже ругаемся. Чаще, чем мне хотелось бы. Даже сейчас спорим. У тебя есть своё мнение, у меня — своё. В своей иллюзии ты хотел бы, чтобы Хаширама стал красивой куклой, не говорящей ни слова против?  
Мадара метнул тревожный взгляд на своего собеседника, а потом уставился в стену. Он не ответил ему. Он не мог разобраться в том, что думает по поводу Хаширамы в его гендзюцу.

***

Впервые это случилось у него в кабинете, когда Мадара с привычного расстояния не смог разглядеть карту — иероглифы казались смазанными — и был вынужден подойти ближе.  
Потом оно начало прогрессировать; чем больше иллюзий он порождал, тем расплывчатей становились очертания предметов в конце комнаты и тем невинней он старался вести себя, если кто-нибудь случайно ронял фразу о его хорошем зрении.  
За всё рано или поздно приходится платить, и постепенно уходящее зрение — цена непомерно высокая, но справедливая.

***

Хаширама знал, что Мадара в конечном итоге по-своему несчастен. Он мог чувствовать это. Коноха так и не сумела стать для него тем домом, каким являлась для её основателя — Первого. Он с юных лет мечтал о тех временах, когда можно будет вернуться Домой и не испытывать страха за свою жизнь. Ему нужен был уголок, в котором ребёнок (обычный ребёнок, с раннего младенчества лишённый материнской заботы, с самого детства обречённый взять в руки оружие) чувствовал бы себя в безопасности. Ему нужно было место, где его братья обнимали бы его и любили. С Мадарой было по-другому.  
В глубине души Хаширама догадывался, что Мадара терпит деревню лишь ради него. Признаваться в этом самому себе не хотелось, и Хаширама отталкивал от себя эти мысли, делая вид, что всё в порядке. Но «в порядке» не было. Деревня важна только из-за исключительного значения, которое ей придавал Хаширама. И во время войны, и после неё Конохагакуре, тогда ещё безымянная мечта, но уже символ мира и счастья, помогала ему не сойти с ума, помогала двигаться вперёд и не погрязнуть во всём этом. Не сойти с ума. С Мадарой было не так. Ему до сих пор снились кошмары по ночам: он был по-своему сломлен. Коноха не была смыслом его жизни. Возможно, им мог бы быть клан, но Учиха в новой эпохе, которая наступила после подписания мирного соглашения, больше тяготели к лидеру клана Сенджу. Его смысл был оберегать клан и вести его, но клан, если быть честным, после заключения мира перестал принадлежать лишь ему одному. Мадара утратил на них влияние.  
Учиха должны были идти до конца — это было их принципом.  
В первые пару лет их совместной жизни Мадара часто говорил, что должен был умереть. Что он не на своём месте. Что разбит. Такое бывает, когда вдруг то, во что ты веришь, выворачивается наизнанку: с раннего детства отец воспитывал его в строгости. Сенджу плохие, Мадара, — и тот соглашался. Ни в коем случае нельзя заключать с ними мир, — и Мадара сомневался, но снова кивал головой. Когда ты станешь лидером нашего клана, ты будешь драться либо до победного конца, либо до смерти. Которая не придёт к тебе, потому что ты у меня умница. Скупое поглаживание по голове, во время которого ребёнок льнул к отцу на долгие две или три минуты, и детский кивок.  
И другой голос, другое мнение, другой человек, ворвавшийся в размеренную жизнь и перевернувший всё с ног на голову. Чем дольше мы будем воевать, тем больше крови прольётся, больше людей погибнет. Нужно забыть нашу старую вражду и идти вперёд. Девятилетний, тощий, странноватый на внешность и совсем сумасшедший на разговоры.  
Сенджу — плохо, и в то же время Сенджу Хаширама, должный быть плохим, хороший. Война — хорошо, война несёт возмездие, но в то же время война — плохо, потому что она отнимает жизни, покой и радость. Жить в мире — хорошо, но в то же время и плохо, потому что тогда оказались бы забытыми все те жертвы, которые они уже понесли.  
Хаширама — хорошо.  
Хаширама — плохо.  
Нужно было его убить, но одновременно отчаянно хотелось сохранить ему жизнь. Сражаться до конца или же пресечь вражду? Враг или друг? Друг или враг? Тяжело, когда с самого детства взрослые вбивают в ребёнка свои убеждения и взгляды, возлагают большие надежды на него, зорко следя за каждым шагом и осуждая, если юный человек, которому интересно, может быть, абсолютно другое, который, быть может, создан для иных свершений, чем ему пророчат его родители, вдруг отважится сделать шажок на тропу иного пути.  
Мадара бок о бок шёл с ним всю жизнь. Есть люди, которые всегда рядом — в душе, — даже если физически они за десятки километров … или мертвы. И бок о бок — с противоречиями.  
Не бывает чисто белого и чисто чёрного. Мадара — тому пример.  
Хаширама тоже очернён. Он эгоистичен и пытается убить двух зайцев одним ударом. Пытается получить всё сразу. И счастье с Мадарой, и ещё одно счастье, несколько иное — сильное и процветающее поселение ниндзя, ими созданное.  
Взаимоисключающие параграфы. В глубине души он давно пришёл к колючей истине: Мадара и деревня — вещи несовместимые. Хаширама ведь не идиот. Однако пытается закрыть на это глаза, отогнать эти мысли куда подальше, оптимистично убеждая себя в том, что, быть может, у него всё-таки получится…

У него были свои причины.  
Он вряд ли когда-либо расскажет Мадаре, что спас его однажды: когда тот второй раз воспользовался силой Сусаноо, но потерял над ним контроль и ничком повалился на землю. Хаширама, тоже раненый, с кровью на руках (своей и чужой) маячил возле него, залечивал раны, бросив все свои силы, чтобы спасти.  
А потом прижимался горячим лбом к ослабевшей руке, что-то надрывно вещал потерявшему уже сознание Мадаре, как спятивший. Кричал о мире, надрывался и пытался поведать не могущему слышать противнику то, почему можно закончить войну прямо здесь и сейчас. Проклинал, что родился именно в том клане, под знамёнами которого сражался. В это время и в эту эпоху.  
В день, когда он спас его, ему выпала возможность прекратить войну — возможность убить. Или он тогда думал, что выпала… потому что кто знает, сколько голов выросло бы у гидры, отруби он её единственную? Кто знает, принесла бы им смерть тогдашнего главы клана столь желанный мир?  
Ответа на этот вопрос не существует, потому что он не убил.  
Это было предательством клана и того, во что он верил с самого детства: ребёнок не должен сражаться из-за конфликтов взрослых, вообще никто не должен умирать из-за мести тому, что ушло, но, даже чувствуя на руках ещё не пролитую кровь и тяжесть унесённых в будущем жизней, тяжесть, придавившую его к земле, он в тот день не мог предать свою жалкую душонку, всеми фибрами потянувшуюся к врагу, который некогда был его другом и понимал его так, как никто и никогда больше способен понять не был. Предавал большее в угоду меньшему, растаптывал собственные идеалы, свои принципы, позволял смерти продолжать собирать кровавую жатву, лишь бы только ненавидящий его человек, шансов помириться с которым практически не было, мог дышать. Он спас Мадару.  
В семнадцать лет его называли умным и справедливым лидером, а он… Он не смог убить своего самого опасного и бывшего тогда поверженным врага. Хаширама был предателем и эгоистом.  
В том, что он пытался удержать Мадару в Конохагакуре, тоже было эгоистичное стремление стать счастливым самому.

***

Зеркало в очередной раз глядело на него. Оно показало Мадаре бледного человека с лихорадочным взглядом, который раз за разом делал то, что ни один из Учиха, возможно, никогда не делал. Зачем здравомыслящему человеку затаскивать себя в гендзюцу?  
Смежил веки, сосредоточился на своих мыслях. Открыл, глядя себе в глаза, заворожённый. Кровавые пятна шарингана наложились друг на друга, и какое-то время он не видел больше ничего. Только большую алую луну. И темноту.  
Звёздное небо с ярко-красной луной. Много звёзд. А потом голос, такой знакомый, вихрем ворвавшийся в этот мир:  
— Я всё равно не могу найти это созвездие.  
Изуна вздохнул, опустил протянутую к небу руку, зевнул. Мадара, лежащий рядом, улыбнулся. Ему было всего двадцать, Изуне — около шестнадцати. Последний то и дело лез за своими записями и зарисовками, с активированным шаринганом пробегал глазами строки, а после опять заваливался на спину и начинал искать на небе созвездия. Ругался, когда не мог сориентироваться.  
Он ревновал. Хаширама проговорился насчёт одной их прогулки в поле, во время которой Мадара всерьёз взялся за просвещение человека, абсолютно не знавшего звёздного неба, и с тех пор его младший брат, возмущённый тем, что кому-то достаётся внимания больше, чем ему, проводил часть своих ночей не дома. Сегодня Мадара пришёл составить ему компанию. И помочь, если этот упрямец согласится принять помощь.

/

Иллюзию прервали.  
Ощущения были паршивыми. Словно растолкали во время сна, стащили с кровати и заставили куда-то идти, как было в детстве.  
— Ты спятил… Силы божеств, ты просто спятил… Мадара!  
Его имя произнесли так, будто оно — вся жизнь для кого-то, кто сейчас пытался разорвать его порочный круг и вытрясти его сознание из им же созданных пут иллюзорного мира.  
— Что ты натворил… Что ты вообще пытался сделать?!  
Мадара никогда не видел этого человека в истерике. Он кричал что-то, хлопая его по щекам, чтобы привести в чувство, он вытирал кровь, которая сочилась из-под прикрытых век, и в обрывках выкрикиваемых им фраз был ужас…

Хаширама вертел в пальцах зеркальце, нервно кусая губы. Они говорили спустя несколько дней после инцидента, когда Мадаре стало лучше.  
— Я примерно понимаю, что здесь произошло, но я хочу услышать это от тебя. Зеркало — для чего оно?  
— Если понимаешь, мог бы и не спрашивать.  
— Для чего тебе это зеркало?  
— Силы ками! Хаширама, ты не маленький мальчик и можешь, увидев одно, связать его со вторым: чтобы поймать человека в гендзюцу, иллюзионист должен посмотреть ему в глаза. Чтобы посмотреть в глаза самому себе, нужно отражение.  
— И?  
— Я был в своих иллюзиях. По-моему, кровь вместо слёз достаточно красноречиво могла поведать тебе и без меня, что я не просто любовался узором мангекё.  
— Мадара… зачем? — его голос дрожал. — Ты говорил, что иллюзия даёт колоссальное напряжение на глаза. Из-за иллюзий, как ты сам мне рассказывал, слепнут. Ты хорошо видишь?  
— Да, — солгал он.  
— Давно ты этим занимаешься? И зачем?  
— Не так давно. Когда у тебя начался очередной сезон переговоров. Это удобно: когда тебя нет, не нужно давать установку на то, чтобы через определённое время иллюзия завершилась. И я… немного увлёкся. Без точного времени, в которое мне нужно было вернуться сюда, я забылся и остался там чуть подольше. Не знаю, насколько дольше, правда.  
— Больше не будешь.  
Он с остервенением смял зеркало в пальцах. Ему под ноги посыпались осколки. Мадара так и не сказал, ради чего затеял это.  
Вечное Цукиёми?

***

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе один свой сон?  
— А? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Сон. Который снился мне несколько раз за мою жизнь.  
Губы Мадары на щеке у Хаширамы, его дыхание возле уха. Вкрадчивые пальцы очертили линию от внутренней стороны локтя до запястья.  
Сенджу мог потрясающе владеть собой, но когда Мадара начинал творить что-то подобное, его самообладание улетало, уплывало, покидало его. Ведь такие вещи происходили так редко.  
— Ты должен всего лишь посмотреть мне в глаза… И ты увидишь.  
Хаширама резко схватил его за руки, вцепившись ногтями в предплечья. Блаженное марево спало.  
— Ты хочешь погрузить меня в иллюзию?  
— Да, — не пытаясь схитрить, ответили ему.  
Хаширама сморгнул, не ожидая удара в лоб.  
— Мы уже не раз и не два говорили на эту тему. А после того, что, как выяснилось, ты вытворял в моё отсутствие, я не позволю тебе и близко…  
— Всё будет в порядке, я просто…  
— Мадара, нет! Совсем спятил? Н-е-т!  
— Это совершенно безопасно.  
— Я видел, как хорошо ты можешь контролировать свои иллюзии, и ни за что не позволю ни тебе — погрузиться в них снова, ни себе — разрешить затащить меня в одну из таких.  
— Ты не доверяешь мне.  
— Нет!  
— Ещё раз: я говорю, что на этот раз всё будет под моим полным контролем. Я уверен в своих силах. Я могу это сделать! С нами ничего не случится после погружения в эту иллюзию, она безобидна! И пробудем мы там…  
— Я же уже сказал — нет!  
— Да как ты… Я ручаюсь! Слышишь меня? Я тебе клянусь, что всё будет в порядке! Или ты думаешь, что я попытаюсь захватить контроль над твоим сознанием… сделать больно? Так ты думаешь?  
Хаширама молчал, и это молчание злило Мадару больше, чем если бы он обвинял в чём-нибудь. Молчать, когда он обращается к нему, и с поразительной глухотой не замечать его слов — искренних и от всего сердца правдивых, правдивых, когда он и не думает лгать! Когда говорит только правду, а ему в лицо бросают неверие!  
Его душила чёрная ярость.

Сенджу не хотелось открывать глаза. Он страшился неизвестности. Мягкий свет проникал сквозь веки, успокаивая.  
Когда он решился посмотреть, где он оказался, с его губ сорвался удивлённый вздох. Это было…  
Просторная лодка плыла посреди раскинувшегося во все стороны океана под таким же бескрайним небом. Солнца будто бы не было, и одновременно с небес лился размеренный золотистый свет, смешанный с розоватым — такое небо бывает на рассвете, когда дневное светило ещё не выползло из-за горизонта, но всё уже приветствует его появление.  
…потрясающе.  
Вода отражала этот свет, и вместе с тем в толще её, под ними, тоже находился источник золотистого сияния, делавший впитавшую этот свет воду неимоверно притягательной — так хотелось перегнуться через борт и коснуться поверхности моря или океана ладонью.  
Мадара сидел рядом с ним, в лодке без парусов и вёсел, и смотрел вдаль, туда, где небеса сходились с горизонтом.  
— Это не слишком важно. Мне просто до ужаса захотелось, чтобы ты увидел этот сон. Веришь?  
Его пальцы отбивали дробь по краю борта их лодки. Вытанцовывали. Если Учиха заявлял, что эта иллюзия — пустяк, значит, по ему одному ведомой причине она была очень важна для него.  
Пальцы Хаширамы коснулись поверхности ласковой воды.  
В этой иллюзии было совсем не страшно. Здесь было хорошо.

***

Хаширама не мог его понять. Не мог или не хотел. Самый близкий человек, который только мог существовать, и тот не мог до конца осознать его мотивы и проникнуться его идеями.  
Даже он не был способен принести людям — всем людям — счастье. Распри были и будут всегда, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось думать иначе. Можно вообразить себе, что в Конохе всё замечательно, но это было не так. Затаённая вражда продолжала пускать свои корни в фундаменте этого шаткого здания.  
Иллюзия могла бы сделать этих людей счастливыми. Погрузить каждого в мир его грёз. Сделать каждого счастливым. Разве это не то, к чему с самого своего рождения стремится человек? Быть счастливым. Не чувствовать боль утраты. Сколько людей потеряло своих близких в этой кровопролитной войне? Сколько было разрушено жизней? Он мог бы вернуть утраченное. Вернуть для всех. Хаширама, при всём его желании и могуществе, не мог.  
Их идея сводилась к одному и тому же: осчастливить.  
Хаширама питал надежду, что сможет угодить всем.  
Мадара знал, что это — ложь. Никогда общество не придёт к соглашению, всегда найдутся чем-то недовольные люди. Общего согласия и довольства не существует.  
Это было ещё одной причиной, почему Цукиёми было приемлемей их реальности.  
Всё происходило в голове у одного человека. Люди, не в силах договориться на собраниях, не будут спорить с иллюзией, погрузившей их туда, где они всем довольны. Каждый человек видит у себя в голове то, что хочется именно ему, и каждый доволен. Этот выход был столь очевиден, столь прост, столь близок к желанию Хаширамы жить в мире и процветании, что Мадара не понимал, почему тот раз за разом отказывается принимать его предложение.  
«Неправильно», — заявляет он.  
А что тогда правильно?  
Правильно страдать?

***

— Я хочу уйти из деревни, Хаширама. С тобой. Чем быстрее мы покинем это место, тем лучше.  
— Чего?  
— Если ты не пойдёшь со мной, я пойду один. Это не обсуждается. То, что я ухожу, решено.  
Что-то разозлило его до такой степени, что его трясло.  
— Что случилось?  
В руках у Мадары появилась повязка шиноби Конохи, которую Хаширама вручил ему когда-то и которую её хозяин отказался носить. Символ деревни был перечёркнут.  
— Мне нечего здесь делать… больше… — он истерически расхохотался. — Я говорил с главами семей из моего клана, я предложил им покинуть деревню…  
— ЧТО?  
—…потому что если сейчас здесь можно жить, то потом будет хуже… И все отказались! Они не следуют за мной больше, у нас разные интересы, им нужна мирная жизнь во что бы то ни стало, даже конфронтация внутри деревни лучше для них, чем свободная жизнь за её пределами. Как им здесь нравится, как им здесь хорошо!  
— Что тебя укусило?  
— Я говорил тебе это. Не раз и не два. Сенджу больше. И сторонников ваших больше. Дисбаланс. И когда-нибудь это вновь выльется в открытую войну… я предложил избежать им этого. Они хотят жить здесь, следовать за Хокаге… Я сложил с себя полномочия главы.  
— Но… Мы не можем уйти! Ты сам всё это время твердил об этом: в деревне произойдёт раскол, если не сдерживать его!  
— Мне ясно дали понять, что мой клан хочет другого. Он хочет спокойной жизни здесь и сейчас в деревне, не имеющей будущего, обречённой… Тонущий корабль. Так тому и быть. Я не собираюсь здесь оставаться. Не стоило тебе закладывать бомбу, когда начинал строить Коноху, Хаширама. Её вообще не следовало строить.  
— Я остаюсь. Я должен. Во мне нуждаются жители деревни.  
— Потому что без тебя всё пойдёт к чёрту, да? А теперь подумай, стоило ли затевать это, если без тебя система не сможет существовать. Я столько раз говорил тебе… ну, хоть когда-то до тебя дошло. Только ты обещал мне, что однажды мы уйдём.  
— Ты хочешь уйти, бросив своих людей?  
— Да. Каждая сторона получит то, чего она хочет. Хаширама, ты же не думаешь, что я — желанный гость в доме любого Учиха… Это было бы забавно, будь это так. Я изгой, злодей и братоубийца. Меня не боготворят в моём клане так, как тебя — в твоём. Отношение ко мне не смогло изменить ничто. Ни должность, ни твоя любовь. Что бы я ни делал… А, забудь, — махнул он рукой.  
Хаширама в панике раздумывал… Он не обещал, не клялся, но очевидно, что Мадара воспринял это именно так — эту гадкую ложь, неизвестно зачем сказанную однажды.  
Естественно, что уходить он не собирался, особенно после того, что ему только что сообщили. Он не может покинуть деревню!  
— Без тебя… мне будет отвратительно. Я привык к тому, что ты всё время рядом, я тебя люблю. Если я уйду один, я продолжу дело Вечного Цукиёми. Продолжу искать способы. Пока я жив… я не успокоюсь. Потому что я знаю, что в моих силах остановить это. В моих силах подарить моим людям — и всем остальным, и тебе тоже — с ч а с т ь е.  
Его взгляд был абсолютно диким, когда он говорил ему это, и Хашираму резанула мысль, что, должно быть, он догадался о его лжи. Осознал не полностью, но уже понял, что однажды сказанное никогда не имело силы, и почему-то вдруг стало безумно важным, чтобы он никогда не узнал об этом, что…  
— Мадара, ты застал меня врасплох. Я… И когда ты хочешь, чтобы мы ушли?  
— Сегодня, чёрт возьми.

— Мадара.  
— А?  
— Я думаю… мы должны остановиться здесь.  
Хаширама был как в бреду, мысли метались в голове, но сосредоточиться на какой-нибудь одной он не мог. Он разрывался между одним решением проблемы и другим.  
— Что?  
Он действительно застыл на месте. Они проходили мимо низвергавшегося с горных склонов водопада.  
— Хочешь устроить привал? Так скоро?  
— Я… нет, не привал.  
Он обнажил катану, не до конца веря, что действительно это делает. Как будто реальность повторяла одно нехорошее гендзюцу.  
В глазах Мадары заплясали языки пламени. Он смотрел на катану так, как будто видел оружие впервые в жизни.  
«Пока я жив»…  
— Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты своими экспериментами угрожал безопасности жителей деревни. — Он должен был сказать это твёрдо, но у него не вышло: он с трудом проклокотал это, ненавидя себя за то, что говорит.  
— Да брось… — он не поверил своим ушам. — Мы же решили уйти… Мы хотели уйти! Ты достал это, — он мотнул головой, указывая на меч в его руке, — чтобы расправиться со мной? Правда? Я настолько угрожаю всему, что тебе дорого? Я виноват в том, что хочу сделать лучше то, чему ты помочь не в состоянии?  
Учиха начинал закипать. Хаширама, возможно, только что растоптал между ними всё. Он видел, насколько Мадара взбешён: против него обнажили катану. И стоят в нерешительности. Нерешительность — хуже открытой злобы.  
Хаширама словно помешался. У него не было никакого плана. Он ввязался в это, понятия не имея, что делать дальше.  
— Я не хочу этого.  
Хаширама посмотрел ему в глаза… и катана упала к его ногам. Он не мог. Ему было страшно и горько. Вина разрывала сердце на куски. На несколько отчаянных минут он действительно подумал, что всё кончится, стоит только убить и вернуться обратно…  
— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло… как помутнение рассудка.  
Слова горели на языке.  
В глазах Мадары что-то умерло. Ярость смешалась с глубочайшим шоком. Это предательство было настолько невероятным, что в него не верилось. Это было не просто невозможно; оно лежало _за гранью невозможного_. Глядя в ошалевшую черноту его радужки, Хаширама с ужасом подумал, что есть вещи, за которые нельзя простить.  
Нет.  
Он потерял его доверие.  
Когда осознание настигло его, Сенджу захотелось закричать. Ударить себя. Чтобы вихрь разрушил сковавшее их обоих оцепенение.  
— Я хочу убить себя сейчас… можешь себе представить?.. Мадара… — его голос сорвался, слова слетали с губ, не думая. — Что я наделал… Что я…  
Он грохнулся на колени, и в следующие несколько мгновений оружие, оказавшееся у него в руках, разорвало энергией чакры, прошедшей сквозь ладони. Он отшвырнул эфес как можно дальше от себя.  
— Ты же знаешь, что Коноха всегда была моим смыслом жизни… Я грезил об этом, когда-то это было и твоей мечтой тоже!  
Все люди в Конохе внезапно потеряли значение. Весь мир сосредоточился на человеке, стоявшем перед ним. С поджатыми губами и осуждающим взглядом. Какое Хашираме вообще дело до остальных, как он мог, когда… Когда…  
В его глазах безумство смешалось с раскаянием.  
Мадара увидел то, что раньше было скрыто, а сейчас обнажилось: Хаширама нуждался в нём. Он настолько был ему нужен, что Хаширама решил вырвать сердце, о, в его глазах правда царило безумие.  
— Я так мечтал о том, что у меня всё-таки получится: я, ты и Коноха — вместе, единое целое, счастливы…, но нет, это затея провалилась… я так боялся, что ты уйдёшь, мне всегда было так страшно… потерять тебя, пусть ты был бы где-то в стране Огня, но далеко, ни поговорить, ни коснуться — я порой думал об этом и холодел от ужаса… потому что ты всегда был нужен мне, это было что-то сумасшедшее, как будто я любил тебя всю жизнь, с самой первой встречи. И я делал всё, чтобы ты оставался со мной, а я был в Конохе. Понимаешь? Я не хотел выбирать, мне нужно было получить всё сразу. Какой я дурак. Почему я всё время оступаюсь… ты же не простишь мне ЭТУ ошибку, правильно? Да к чему это, я и сам себя не прощу… я не знаю, что на меня нашло… я никогда не мог убить тебя… когда мне нашёптывали в ухо, когда советовали избавиться от тебя, были бы рады, если бы я вонзил тебе нож в спину… я не мог, я бы умер сам… когда ты лежал без сознания у меня на руках, а твоими последними словами была просьба тебя убить («Убей меня, Хаширама, и это всё закончится»), а я не только не убил, я тебя подлатал после нашей схватки. Знаешь, в тот день, когда ты впервые предложил уйти, я солгал, и мне было паршиво, очень паршиво, я надеялся, что…  
Он замолчал так же внезапно, как и начал говорить. Было слишком поздно.

Это напомнило ему один далёкий день, когда Мадара был повержен, а некий человек с печатью альбиноса на своей внешности попытался было убить его… Хаширама решил убить себя тогда.  
Мадара…  
Он протянул к нему руки. Затем одной рукой потянулся к сердцу. Чтобы вырвать его, нужно разодрать грудную клетку. Пальцы упёрлись в неё, готовые, в горле першило.  
~~Я не хотел! Никогда не хотел…~~  
~~Боже, я напуган…. Вся моя жизнь в один день пошла под откос, я растерян и напуган… Мадара… я не смогу себя простить. Я ненавижу себя за то, что я сделал.~~

— Ну что же ты, если хочешь драться, я могу.  
Мадара оскалился. Отстегнул ножны собственной катаны и швырнул её под ноги Хашираме, всё ещё стоявшему на коленях. Голова варила с трудом, его трясло от бешенства и боли души, и горячая битва должна была хоть немного облегчить его горе. Битва позволит не думать.  
— Даже не смей сдерживаться, — сказал он ему, складывая печать. Над ним стал прорисовываться силуэт Сусаноо. — Потому что я, Хаширама, не буду.  
Его голос сорвался.

/

Мадара потянулся плохо гнущимися пальцами к осколку катаны. Всё тело гудело, одежды вымокли от крови и дождя — и неизвестно, от чего больше. Шум падающих капель смешивался с хаотичным звоном в голове.  
Его противник валялся в паре шагов от него, кровь заливала бледное любимое лицо, и его вид бил куда больнее, чем все полученные в бою ранения.  
Он не ощущал себя победителем, хоть и пребывал в сознании. Но он и не проиграл это сражение.  
Тусклая сталь вернула затуманенное отражение мангекё шарингана.  
Забыться. Нужно всего лишь отключиться от реальности. Если он умрёт (а Мадара знал, что он умрёт, могильный холод уже подползал к нему, просачивался от земли сквозь кожу), то он предпочтёт уйти счастливым.

/

Ночь сражения была безлунной, а сейчас на небе разливался свет. Лучи не согревали, но освещали путь. Хаширама не хотел поднимать взгляд к звёздам. Он догадывался, что можно там увидеть: как на лунной поверхности кратеры темнеют и сливаются в томое, чтобы превратить спутник Земли в подобие огромного шарингана.  
Хаширама не смотрел. Он не спрашивал, зачем его спутнику нужен этот спектакль, зачем выстилать дорогу, ведущую прочь от Скрытого Листа, светом алой луны. Он отодвинул мысли об этом на самые задворки сознания, решив, что обдумает это позже. Не сейчас. Только не сейчас. Слова вопроса вертелись на языке, и он знал, что Мадара ответил бы, если бы он обратился к нему сейчас, но…  
Коноха оставалась далеко позади, а они, обнявшись, уходили прочь. Куда-то вверх по тропинке, освещённой мягким светом. Просто куда-то в неизвестность.  
В спину им светила кроваво-красная луна.

/

— Я же тебе говорил, чтобы ты больше не смел! — прогудел откуда-то издалека знакомый голос. — Чтобы ты не смел больше баловаться с самим собой твоими гендзюцу!  
Живительная, столь знакомая, столь родная чакра хлынула по каналам, подобралась к слабо бившемуся сердцу, заставляя ускориться, разгоняя кровь. У Сенджу самого чакра почти на исходе, но у него было ужасающее ощущение, что если не пробудить Мадару сейчас, если оставить его в грёзах ещё ненадолго, то он не вернётся уже.  
Лицо — мертвенно-бледное, под веками — кровоподтёки.  
— Очнись, любовь моя, только очнись, пожалуйста…  
Хаширама умолял. Он бы сорвался на крик, но потрескавшиеся губы с трудом выговаривали слова — получался надломанный шёпот.

Мадара почувствовал откуда-то издалека, как ладони баюкают его лицо. Словно его вытаскивали со дна.  
— Мадара.  
Голос Хаширамы маячит совсем рядом. Как всегда.  
Учиха заставил себя открыть глаза.  
Задрожал, зажмурился снова. Вся паршивость после битвы, ужасная усталость, чувство предательства — всё остальное отхлынуло — в самое сердце ударил лишь беспросветный чёрный страх, заставивший судорожно, беспомощно вцепиться в родную руку.  
Темнота не смаргивалась.  
Чернота застилала горизонт.  
Вечная ночь без звёзд.  
Вечный момент перед тем, когда смежил веки и не можешь заснуть.  
Бесконечное брожение по тёмному коридору.  
Его стала бить дрожь.  
— Где ты? — Он часто-часто заморгал, пытаясь прозреть, увидеть хотя бы промельк светлого, всё ещё не до конца веря. — Я… я тебя не вижу…  
Он широко распахнул глаза, принимая окружающую темноту.

— Как я виноват перед тобой… как виноват. Пойдём. Теперь — точно пойдём.  
— Совсем дурак?  
— Да. Я дурак. Если бы когда-нибудь ты смог меня простить за всё, что я сделал…  
Хаширама взвалил его на спину и, пошатываясь, встал. Руки Мадары обвили его шею, и теперь оба могли слышать хриплое дыхание друг друга.  
Это снова был прежний Хаширама, дурной, но заботящийся и любящий, тот, кого он знал и любил все эти годы. Учиха боялся, что больше никогда не встретится с ним, что его поглотил тот, другой, который в порыве безумства захотел увидеть его мёртвым.  
— Ты прощён. И хватит об этом.  
Хаширама коснулся его руки, Мадара сжал его в ответ, и они переплели пальцы. Даже сейчас это прикосновение будоражило, но вместе с тем от него было больно.  
Он дал это прощение не задумываясь, потому что оно было нужно Хашираме. Тому ему, что рухнул вчера перед ним на колени и пустым взглядом смотрел на него, осознав, что натворил, тому, который стал раздвигать складки кимоно дрожащей рукой, чтобы…  
— Ты что, сердце себе… вырвать хотел?  
— Хотел.  
Наверное, когда-нибудь Мадара действительно простит, потому что у него нехорошо колет под сердцем, когда он вспоминает его надломанный голос и полнейшую растерянность. По неведомой причине он мог чувствовать его ужас и боль тогда.  
Сейчас же — горечь на губах.  
— Стой. — Сенджу затормозил и, судя по звуку, шлёпнул себя по лбу. — Я забыл твой Гунбай.  
— Оставь его. К чёрту.  
— Ну уж нет. Я не для того с самого детства слушал твои восторженные придыхания о нём, чтобы сейчас бросить его валяться здесь.  
Губы Мадары дрогнули в усмешке.

— Куда пойдём? О нашем сражении наверняка известно в деревне. Мы не настолько далеко отошли, чтобы его могли не заметить.  
— Куда-нибудь подальше. Мы могли бы пойти к морю. Я никогда раньше его не видел.  
~~И уже не увидишь.~~  
— Можно. Да, пойдём к морю, Мадара.


End file.
